Songs and Investigation
by Nekochou
Summary: Highschool AU. John is in a new school in London where the only student he knows is Mike. But when Mike talks John into enrolling to the glee club with him John meets the incredible Sherlock Holmes. A lot of singing and investigating occurs. Lestrade is the teacher responsible of the glee club. Jim and Irene are up to no good. Sherlock/John friendship, Mycroft/John romance.
1. First Meeting

John glanced around the room and licked his lips nervously. He really wasn't a choir type of guy. He restricted his singing to the showers and that was it. He didn't know the first thing about dancing either. He really wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his mate Mike.

Speaking of wich, Mike was sitting at one of the chairs that had been drawn in a circle in the center of the room. He waved at John and beckoned at him to sit next to him with a big warm smile. John smiled back and took a seat at Mike's left.

Mr. Lestrade was already there. Mike had told him that he was the teacher responsible for the glee club. John was new to this school but he already liked Mr. Lestrade. He was his chemistry teacher and was very good at his job in John's opinion. He was slightly strict but always fair. His students loved and respected him.

John looked around at the other students who were there. There were nine chairs brought together in a circle. Across Mike and John sat Mr. Lestrade who was having a quiet conversation with a young girl on his right. John recognized her from his class. She was a shy, quiet girl, kind of cute, with mousy hair and hazel eyes. For the world of him, John could not bring up her name. To Mr. Lestrade's left sat a young man who seemed to be peering at his nails but John could see his eyes flicker from time to time towards Mr. Lestrade and the girl as if he was calmly listening in on them. His uniform was the most impeccable that John had ever seen, wich was saying something as John's uniform was new. The boy was black haired and on the smallish side. As John looked the boy's gaze flickered up to him and he stared at him coldly, almost calculating. John looked away. Next to the small perfectly groomed teenager sat another young man who was deep in conversation with a pretty girl on his left. He was listening intently as the girl seemed to be ranting angrily about something, nodding with approval as she vented. He remembered the girl's name. Sally. She seemed to be a pretty confident girl, never afraid to give her opinion. John had noticed her in class. She was gorgeous with her dark skin and luscious black curls. She had a nice smile but it seemed to John that that smile often turned into a sneer.

Sally was directly on John's right. Between Mike and the shy girl stood two empty chairs. John guessed that two of the students who had enrolled to the glee club had changed their minds.

Just as he thought that Mr. Lestrade raised his voice.

"Well, I think we should start. I was expecting Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes to come as well but it seems that they're not coming. It's such a shame; Mycroft had assured to me that they would come. Oh well-"

"The Holmes brothers?" interrupted Sally with a scoff. "Well that would have been quite a handful to deal with. They're proper weirdoes, the both of them. The elder looks like he has a great big pole up his ass and the younger is just plain bonkers, not to mention he's a prick."

"Now Sally, watch your language in here. Don't forget I'm a teacher. And don't be rude, these boys are… unique but they are both brilliant students and I'm sure you could all be good friends with them if you gave them a chance."

"The Holmes brothers? Make friends? Now that would be a first."

Sally's intervention seemed to have stirred quite a commotion in the empty music room. Mr. Lestrade was frowning at her, looking furious, Molly had turned beetroot red and was staring at her lap, the fancy boy was chuckling softly and Sally's friend was uncaringly laughing out loud. Only John and Mike remained impassive.

Of course that was when the Holmes brothers made their entrance. The door slammed open and a grumpy looking teenager was steered in by what John guessed was his older brother.

"Speak of the devil." Sally grinned at them sardonically.

"Thank you for making it boys," said Mr. Lestrade gently.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late Mr. Lestrade. My brother was just a little bit… difficult. He had a last minute change of mind."

"I never accepted to come in the first place," mumbled the younger brother behind his sibling.

"Well I'm happy you two could make it Mycroft. Please take a seat and we can start the session."

Sherlock, the younger sibling it would seem, swept over the chair circle with a lazy gaze. When he glanced at Mike and John Mike gave him a small wave. Sherlock did not acknowledge him but sat on his left nevertheless. Mycroft followed his brother and sat next to the mousy haired girl who was now staring shyly at Sherlock.

John observed the two young men that had caused all the commotion.

The elder, Mycroft, had an imposing posture and had his hair gelled back like he came from an episode of Mad Men. He sat very straight in his chair, his gaze intent on Mr. Lestrade, every little bit the perfect school boy.

Sherlock was much messier in appearance. His curly black hair was in such a wild tangle that John doubted that he ever brushed it. He had fidgety long fingers that he was currently tapping on his knees as he scrutinized every one in the room with brilliant blue eyes. He was just as tall as his older brother but was obviously the youngest. He carried an almost naïve air about him while his brother seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He stared at John then, bearing into his eyes curiously. John tried to hold the stare but failed and focused instead on Mr. Lestrade.

"Okay. How about you go around introducing yourselves, saying why you enrolled to the glee club and what you know about dancing and singing," Mr. Lestrade smiled at them. "Molly why don't you go first?"

The shy girl blushed and straightened in her seat.

"Hum, okay. Uh, well, hi, I'm Molly. I'm in Year 11 and I came here because I like singing. And dancing too, I like dancing. I don't know if I'm any good at it but I enjoy it."

She glanced at the other pupils nervously, her glance always coming back to Sherlock who just sat slouched in his chair, looking bored.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mycroft Holmes, currently in Upper Sixth," he smiled fondly at the other students though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I enrolled to the glee club because I have an interest in the arts and thought it would permit me to spend some more bonding time with my brother, as well as make new friends."

Sherlock scoffed and ignored his brother's glare as he introduced himself.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. Year 11. I do not intend to make new friends. I'm only here right now because my controlling big brother forced me to come here in an attempt to make me more _sociable_," he spat the word out like it was repulsive to him. "I do not know the first thing about singing and dancing, though I do enjoy playing the violin."

Mike coughed nervously then spoke up.

"Hi everybody, I'm Mike. I'm in Lower Sixth. I joined the glee club because I love music. I like singing. I was in this club last year. Along with Sally and Anderson." He smiled at them and they nodded in acknowledgement. He then turned expectantly at John.

"Hum, Hi I'm John Watson. I'm in Year 11. I'm new to this school. My mum, my sister and I moved to London two months ago, after my father died while fighting in Afghanistan," he cleared his throat, not wanting to elaborate on the subject. "Anyways, I know Mike here from when I was a kid. Our parents are friends. So when we learnt I would be attending the same school as him he convinced me to join him in the glee club so we could see each other more often."

"That's a great initiative guys," Mr. Lestrade beamed at them.

"Yeah, so I'm Sally Donovan," Sally piped up. "I'm in in Year 11 and I was also in this club last year. Basically I just love to sing and I'm pretty good at it," she flashed a smile at the people in the room.

"I'm Anderson. I'm also in Year 11. I joined the glee club last year because Sally wanted to join and we do everything together. You could say that we're also childhood friends," he said, speaking directly to John. "Our families have been neighbors since we were toddlers." He then turned his gaze to the boy next to him.

The small teenager sat up straight before beaming at the classroom like they were all his very good friends.

"Helloo~ everyone," he announced in a singsong voice. "I'm James Moriarty. Year 11. But you can call me Jim." His smile was almost predatory. He made John ill at ease.

"I enrolled in the glee club this year because I just _love_ music. Singing and dancing are probably my favorite pastimes!"

"Well that great Jim," said Mr. Lestrade warmly. "I can't wait to hear you sing."

Jim Moriarty smiled even wider at Mr. Lestrade who turned his gaze to the group.

"So gang, that's going to be it for today. I'm happy we're getting so many new recruits. Last year we were worried that with Neil, Vick and Pam's graduation we would be reduced to too small a group. But apparently we are now an even bigger number than before! I hope you don't mind I'm giving you a little homework assignment for next week. I want you choose a song to sing for the class. Pick any song but I would like it if you choose a song that you feel defines you, which you feel close to in a way. But if it's too complicated, don't be bothered, just pick your favorite song."

There was a collective shuffle as they left the room. John followed Mike out but couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He turned to find the icy gaze of Sherlock Holmes fixed on him. He held the stare this time, until Mike called him over on the other side of the door.

* * *

Hi guys ! This is my first fanfiction ever so any critical comments are great. Tell me what you think about it ^^

Also, for any american readers, the english talk of years rather than grades, lower sixth means junior highschool and upper sixth means senior highschool.

I liked the idea of having the characters of Sherlock singing their feelings like in Glee. PLus, that means that Sherlock gets to investigate any schools shenanigans (students or teachers cheating, etc...), so no dead bodies in this AU.

I wanted to do a little Mycroft/John because I think they fit well together (I'm part of the group of people who can not see John and Sherlock as being anything else than very close friends).

If you have any song suggestions I'm all ears !


	2. Observations

A week had passed. John had had a few chats with his fellow classmates but he still didn't really fit in a group yet.

'_Just give it some time,'_ he thought.

He had been paying more attention to Jim, Molly, Sally, Anderson and Sherlock. Especially Sherlock… The young boy was just so enigmatic. In class he just usually sat in the back, looking bored most of the time. From time to time he would sit properly, raise his hand, and ask a question that the students and sometimes even the teacher couldn't comprehend. Then, if he got an answer he would scribble away furiously. If not, he would slump back in his chair with his usual bored expression. His eyes were always restless though. They would flicker everywhere, mostly from student to student, settling only to stare heavily at something. His eyebrows would then furrow in intense concentration. During breaks he would stay at his seat. He would then either read a book or just stare at his classmates engaged in various conversations. And sometimes, if the unlucky subjects of his study were within earshot, he would shoot inappropriate comments about said students' recent activities. Understandably, he didn't seem to be liked very much.

The others were less mysterious. Anderson was a typical teenage boy and belonged in the popular click. As did Sally whom John was disliking more and more as time passed. She just seemed to be the regular school bitch.

Jim was a social butterfly. He belonged to no group in particular yet he seemed to be friends with almost everyone. During breaks he would flit from group to group, oozing of sick charm. His smiles came easily, as did the jokes. His audience always laughed and smiled back at him. John saw the way some of the girls' eyes gleamed when he talked to them. Molly was one of them.

Molly was indeed a very shy and gentle student. She didn't interact with people much but she did have a friend called Sarah. According to gossip her mom was a teacher here, she was the top student in almost every class and was sadly easy to manipulate by students if they wanted help with writing essays and doing homework in general.

John was currently watching her from his seat in the school cafeteria. She was chatting with Sarah. John watched as she raised a hand to cover a soft chuckle as she reacted to something Sarah had said.

"So, what are you going to sing this afternoon?"

John looked back to Mike who was sitting across him.

"Hum, I chose a song that I've been listening to a lot since we moved in. It's a bit sad because it's about losing a home. But… I can relate to it, you know. I like to listen to it before going to bed. It's… soothing. What about you?"

"Oh, I didn't know what to pick so I just picked one of my favorites," Mike winked. "By the way, did you get Mr. Lestrade's email?"

"Yeah." John chuckled. "He seemed slightly panicked, it was a bit funny."

"Yeah well. Asking us to bring the sheet music for our songs the night before we're supposed to sing them is a bit too short a notice. I hope no one missed it or they're singing unaccompanied."

John nodded, distracted by the sight of Sherlock Holmes' slender frame as he passed by their table. Their eyes met. This had been happening a lot this past week, but John figured it wasn't a surprise considering the amount of time he spent observing the boy.

* * *

Hi everyone!

I was going to make this chapter and the next into one chapter but it was just too big so I split it in two. I hope you like this snippet. The third chapter is allmost done now, I think I will post it tomorrow.

Thanks for the nice reviews people, it was really encouraging!


	3. First songs

The chairs were drawn up in two rows this time. They were organized in a semi-circle so as to face the center of the room, where they would each sing in turn. The school band was also there, chatting away at the back of the room.

John and Mike were the last to enter the room this time.

"Hi guys! Did you get my email?" asked Lestrade as soon as they came in.

"Yes sir," answered Mike. "We're all set."

Lestrade breathed a happy sigh.

"Good. Everyone got it then. Right, who would like to start?"

There was a silence. Sally sprung up.

"Oh alright, I'll start as no one wants to break the ice."

"Fantastic! What are you going to sing?"

"A song from one of my favorite singers," answered Sally as she handed the sheet music to the band. "Lana Del Rey's This Is What Makes Us Girls."

The percussion's started. Sally started swaying slowly. She closed her eyes and breathed in before she started to sing.

Remember how we used to party up all night

Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life

Drinking in the small town firelight

Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived

Walking down the streets as they whistle, hi hi

Stealin' police cars with the senior guys

Teachers said we'd never make it out alive

There she was my new best friend

High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind

While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes:

Lana, how I hate those guys

This is what makes us girls

We all look for heaven and we put our love first

Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse

Don't cry about it, don't cry about it

This is what makes us girls

We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first

Don't cry about him, don't cry about him

It's all gonna happen

And that's where the beginning of the end begun

Everybody knew that we had too much fun

We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job

With the boss

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived

Baby's table dancin' at the local dive

Cheerin' our names in the pink spotlight

Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night

Yo we used to go break in

To the hotel, glimmer and we'd swim

Runnin' from the cops in our black bikini tops

Screamin', "get us while we're hot, get us while we're hot"

Come on take a shot

This is what makes us girls

We all look for heaven and we put our love first

Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse

Don't cry about it, don't cry about it

This is what makes us girls

We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first

Don't cry about him, don't cry about him

It's all gonna happen

The prettiest in crowd that you had ever seen

Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean

A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens

And you know something?

They were the only friends I ever had

We got into trouble and when stuff got bad

I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform

Crying 'cause I know I'm never comin' back.

This is what makes us girls

We all look for heaven and we put our love first

Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse

Don't cry about it, don't cry about it

This is what makes us girls

We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first

Don't cry about him, don't cry about him

It's all gonna happen

John was blown out of the water. Her voice was stunning. It was low and soft, the kind female jazz singers have. She had nailed the song perfectly. They all erupted in clapping, with the exception of Sherlock.

"That was great Sally," Lestrade said as he beamed at her. "you did a great job, as always."

Sally blushed with pleasure and returned to her seat.

"Alright, who's next?"

"I'll go Mr. Lestrade," said Anderson as he sat up. "I'm doing 18 Til I Die by Bryan Adams."

He swept a gaze on his public. Gave a smug smile, then started singing.

Want to be young the rest of my life,

Never say no, try anything twice.

When the angels come and ask me to fly,

Gonna be 18 til I die.

18 til I die, can't live forever, that's wishful thinkin',

Whoever said that must have been drinkin'.

Don't want to grow up, I don't see why,

I couldn't care less if time flies by.

18 til I die,

Gonna be 18 til I die.

Ya, it sure feels good to be alive,

Someday I'll be 18 goin' on 55!

18 til I die, alright.

Anyway, I just want to say

Why bother with what happened yesterday,

It's not my style, I live for the minute,

If ya want to stay young, get both feet in it.

18 til I die, a little bit of this, a little bit of that,

Little bit of everything, gotta get on track.

It's not how you look, it's what ya feel inside,

I don't care when, I don't need to know why.

18 til I die,

Gonna be 18 til I die.

Ya, it sure feels good to be alive,

Someday I'll be 18 goin' on 55!

18 til I die, ya, there's one thing to be sure, I'm sure gonna try,

Yeah, alright.

Ya, don't worry 'bout the future,

Forget about the past,

Gonna have a ball, ya, we're gonna have a blast,

Gonna make it at last.

18 til I die,

Gonna be 18 til I die.

Ya, it sure feels good to be alive,

Someday I'll be 18 goin' on 55!

18 til I die,

Gonna be 18 til I die.

Alright.

I'm gonna be 18 til I die, alright.

Oh ya, oh ya, 18 til I die.

Clapping erupted again. He was pretty good. He may not have Bryan Adams' husky voice but he pulled it off.

"Alright!" Lestrade got up, still clapping.

John made a mental note that Mr. Lestrade seemed to be a Bryan Adams fan.

Lestrade sat down again.

"Who wants to go next?"

"I will sir, if you please."

Jim got up, wearing his usual wily smile.

"Now, I brought my laptop with the karaoke version of the song because I new that the band could not play this. It's not a song about me but it is about something that I do like very much: nice clothes. I hesitated to sing ZZ Top's Sharp Dressed Man but it was quickly very obvious that I could not sing this. So I picked a song from Mommy Monster herself, Fashion from Lady Gaga."

"Oh, alright Jim. Let's have it."

Jim put his laptop down in the semicircle then played the song.

Oh oh

La la la

I am, I'm too fabulous

I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts

I live, to be model thin

Dress me, I'm your mannequin

j'adore vivienne habillez-moi

Gucci, Fendi et Prada.

valentino, Armani too.

Merde I love them Jimmy Choo

Fashion

Put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion

Put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion

Put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh

La la la

We love designer

I need, some new stilettos

Can't walk, down the street in those

You are, who you wear it's true

A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose

J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi

Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, et oh

Merde I love those Manolo

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion

Put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion

Put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion

Put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh

La la la

We love designer

Oh oh

La la la

We love designer

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

Fashion put it all on me

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

Fashion put it all on me

I am anyone you want me to be

There was a stunned silence then applause. Jim had danced to the song. The singing wasn't extraordinary but Jim had made the performance fun without being risible. His dancing had been very good and it had made all the difference.

"Thank you, thank you," said Jim as he gave an over exaggerated bow. He then regained his seat with a grin.

"Good, who is up next?"

Mycroft cleared his throat.

"I might have a try sir."

"Excellent Mycroft. What is the song?"

"Wheels by Jamie Cullum. They are a song and a singer that I enjoy very much."

"Great, go ahead."

Mycroft stood up and positioned himself face to everyone. The piano started and for a second John thought he saw him look nervous then he began to sing.

Everyday you live a life so full of hope

Shouldn't drag your soul around you like a leather vogue

You remember everything you thought your life would be

Well it's falling through the cracks of ancient history

Oh, Is this something that I never, something that I never had

Oh, Is this something that I never, something that I never had

Tell you what I've heard

The wheels are falling off, the wheels are falling off the world

Friday night and everything is a ok

We are living like we've always known a different way

We are taking on our different roads before our goal

It'll bring you back around to the one you know

Oh, Is this something that I never, something that I never had

Oh, Is this something that I never, something that I never had

Tell you what I've heard

The wheels are falling off, the wheels are falling off the world

The wheels are falling off the world, the wheels are falling off the world

Oh, Is this something that I never, something that I never had

Oh, Is this something that I never, something that I never had

Tell you what I've heard

The wheels are falling off, the wheels are falling off the world

The wheels are falling off the world, the wheels are falling off the world

Everyone except Sherlock clapped. It was pretty good. Mycroft hadn't sung off tune or anything. John was slightly surprised that Mycroft listened to Jamie Cullum (his mom was a huge fan), but then it didn't surprise him that he liked to listen to jazz.

"Very good Mycroft! Congratulations for pulling off you first song in the glee club."

Mycroft nodded in appreciation to Lestrade then sat back at his place.

"Actually I think I might go next, Mr. Lestrade," said Sherlock as he stood up.

"Oh. Great. What have you brought Sherlock?"

"Well, it is a song that does not concern me but I understand it completely. It contains a message that I would very much like to reciprocate."

"Right… What is it?"

"Well I don't know many musical bands so I went on an extensive search for ideas until I stumbled upon it. It's Sara Bareilles' King of Anything."

"Ok. Let's hear it."

Sherlock stood in front of the class and stared straight as Mycroft as he sang his song.

Keep drinkin' coffee

Stare me down across the table

While I look outside

So many things I'd say if only I were able

But I just keep quiet

And count the cars that pass by

You've got opinions, man

We're all entitled to 'em

But I never asked

So let me thank you for time

And try to not waste any more of mine

Get out of here fast

I hate to break it to you babe

But I'm not drowning

There's no one here to save

Who cares if you disagree

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you king of anything

You sound so innocent

All full of good intent

You swear you know best

But you expect me to

Jump up on board with you

Ride off into your dellusional sunset

I'm not the one who's lost

With no direction oh

But you won't ever see

You're so busy makin' maps

With my name on them in all caps

You got the talkin' down just not the listening

And who cares if you disagree

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you king of anything

All my life

I've tried

To make everybody happy while I

Just hurt

And hide

Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn

To decide

Who cares if you disagree

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you king of anything

Who cares if you disagree

You are not me

Who made you king of anything

So you dare tell me who to be

Who died

And made you king of anything

Let me hold your crown, babe

Sherlock gloated as the room clapped awkwardly. Mycroft looked furious, arms crossed.

"Did it ever occur to you, that this song could also have applied to you?"

"Oddly enough, no," Sherlock replied cheekily.

"Alright boys," Lestrade interrupted. "Let's not fight here please. Sherlock you did your song well but please don't use it as an excuse to pick a fight with your brother."

Sherlock sat down sulking. There was a silence.

"Hum, should I go?"

"Oh sure Mike, go right ahead."

Mike sat up and gave his sheet music to the band.

"I'm going to sing my favorite song to you guys. It's The Walk of Life by the Dire Straits."

Here comes Johnny singing oldies, goldies

Be-Bop-A-Lua, Baby What I Say

Here comes Johnny singing I Gotta Woman

Down in the tunnels, trying to make it pay

He got the action, he got the motion

Yeah, the boy can play

Dedication devotion

Turning all the night time into the day

He do the song about the sweet lovin' woman

He do the song about the knife

He do the walk, he do the walk of life

Here comes Johnny and he'll tell you the story

Hand me down mu walkin' shoes

Here come Johnny with the power and the glory

Backbeat the talkin' blues

He got the action, he got the motion

Yeah, the boy can play

Dedication devotion

Turning all the night time into the day

He do the song about the sweet lovin' woman

He do the song about the knife

He do the walk, he do the walk of life

Here comes Johnny singing oldies, goldies

Be-Bop-A-Lula, Baby What I Say

Here comes Johnny singing I Gotta Woman

Down in the tunnels, trying to make it pay

He got the action, he got the motion

Yeah the boy can play

Decidation devotion

Turning all the night time into the day

And after all the violence and double talk

There's just a song in the trouble and the strife

You do the walk, you do the walk of life

Everyone clapped during the song. There was cheering and Sally whistled. Mike had chosen a good old crowd-pleaser.

Lestrade waited till the ovation quieted down.

"Alright! That was great Mike!"

Mike went back to his seat, looking very pleased with himself.

"Ok… Only two people left."

John and Molly exchanged glances, neither of them really eager to go.

'Oh, what he heck,' thought John.

"I'll go sir," he said as he stood up.

"Excellent. What will you be singing today?"

"Hum, it's just a song I've been listening to a lot recently… I feel like I can relate to it. It's called To Build A Home by The Cinematic Orchestra."

Lestrade nodded and John positioned himself in front of the crowd. He licked his lips nervously, as he usually did under stress. The piano started and then he began to sing.

There is a house built out of stone

Wooden floors, walls and window sills

Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust

This is a place where I don't feel alone

This is a place where I feel at home

And I built a home

For you

For me

Until you disappeared

From me

From you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds

There is a tree as old as me

Branches were sewn by the color of green

Ground had arose and passed it's knees

By the cracks of his skin I climbed to the top

I climbed the tree to see the world

When the gusts came around to blow me down

Held on as tightly as you held onto me

Held on as tightly as you held onto me

And, I built a home

For you

For me

Until you disappeared

From me

From you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

There was clapping. Sherlock's eyes bore into him in a way it hadn't for the other performances. John gulped nervously and sat back down at his seat.

"That was good John. Good song. We could tell it was close to your heart."

John nodded to Lestrade.

"OK, one down, only one to go. Molly would you give us the joy of showing us what song you have prepared?"

Molly nodded and went to the front, red creeping up her cheeks.

"Hum. I chose Dreaming by Allo Darlin, because I guess I'm a bit of a dreamer sometimes."

They all peered down with curiosity as she started to sing.

Will you go out with me tonight?

Lose it on a disco floor

Take the night bus with me tonight

Frost on the window

It's freezing out here on the pavement

But here in your arms

It's heaven

I can wait for you now

But not forever

I have tried everything I know

To make you understand

This is not a game for broken hearts

Played by a lonely band

We've both got so much to lose

But here in your arms

It's heaven

I can wait for you now

But not forever

I was surprised by how happy I was

Don't ask why it's just because

Down by the harbor in the dawn

It's not a star it's a satellite

The thought of it keeps me from sleeping

Or am I already dreaming?

Will you go out with me tonight?

Lose it on a disco floor

Take the night bus with me tonight

Frost on the window

It's freezing out here on the pavement

But here in your arms

It's heaven

I can wait for you now

But not forever

I was surprised by how happy I was

Don't ask why it's just because

Down by the harbor in the dawn

It's not a star it's a satellite

The thought of it keeps me from sleeping

Or am I already dreaming?

Or am I already dreaming?

Or am I already dreaming?

Everyone clapped, Sherlock included, and Molly looked very pleased with herself. John hadn't expected her to have such a nice voice. It was soft and high-pitched and sounded very good.

"Excellent Molly!" Lestrade beamed at her and she turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Great. Now that you have all sung us something I have a better idea of your different skills. Now what we will do next time is that we will choose a song to do all together. So find some suggestions, something that we can all do with all the different talents you guys have, alright?"

Everyone nodded back.

"Good. That's all for today then guys."

They all scuffled out of the classroom.

* * *

Hey everybody !

I hope you had fun reading sing. I know I had fun trying to figure out what kind of songs each character could listen to.

Thank you so much for the following, favoriting and reviews ^^


	4. An unlikely association

Hi everybody!

Warnings for coarse language in this chapter.

This time we leave the glee club classroom to start on the investigating. Enjoy!

* * *

John was not only enrolled in the glee club. As a fervent lover of science he had also joined Mr. Lestrade's chemistry club. The concept was simple enough: each Friday afternoon the students belonging to the club would go to the lab and choose from a list of experiments which one they wanted to try this week. They were then given a sheet with the instructions for this particular experiment, along with the explanation of what was going on at a molecular level. The students were allowed to bring that sheet back home along with the finished product if it was harmless. That way students could make and bring back lavender essence, soap and farting goo for example. The experiments would change every week though many were redundant as they were classics.

John had been happily surprised to see that Molly and Sherlock were also enrolled there.

This Friday, two days after their first singing performance, John was enjoying making a mixture of corn flour and water so as to form a cornflour slime that changed it's viscosity depending on the stress applied to it. John learned that was called a Non-Newtonian fluid.

He was seated in a way that he could see Sherlock's back in the row in front of him. Ever so often he would glance over to see what the slender boy was doing. He was currently decanting some mixture of chemicals that John could not distinguish from afar.

He looked demented with the huge protection goggles on. His slim face disappeared in them, making him look like his face consisted only of a pair of huge blue bespectacled eyes and constantly moving lips as he endlessly muttered under his breath in concentration.

As John looked he saw Sherlock stiffen like he had been prodded then snap his head toward one of the students. John followed his gaze. Apparently he was staring at a tall young man with very short blonde hair as he was heating something up on a lab gazebo. John had seen him before. He had stricken him as a wannabe gangster, acting like he was so cool with the whole overturned cap and baggies look going on, calling his pals "homies" and talking like a movie gangster, but John knew for a fact that he came from a good neighborhood and a very proper family.

Sherlock was glaring at him as he cooked something. It looked like paracetamol to John. He was pretty sure that the boy was seated at the paracetamol making station.

Withought a sound Sherlock took his goggles off, got to his feet then made his way to the boy seated two stations away from him.

The boy looked up as Sherlock stood at his level.

"What do you want punk?"

Sherlock bent down and whispered something to him. The boy stiffened and frowned. He hastily put away a small plastic container that was on the table.

"Fuck off mate! Mind your own business!"

Sherlock mumbled something in response.

"You do that mate and you're fucking dead!"

Sherlock stared at him in a way that expressed 'Oh really?' and then made his way to Mr. Lestrade who was helping another student with his experiment.

"Sir? Could I have a word please?", he asked rather loudly.

"Oi! Leave it, freak!"

The boy made to grab Sherlock by the shoulders but Sherlock slipped effortlessly away from his grasp.

"Sir! I feel compelled to tell you that an illegal activity has taken place here, for some time I fear."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Every one had stopped and was staring now.

"What's wrong Sherlock?"

"I know for certain now that Bryan has been using this club as a way to make drugs for the last month. Crack cocaine to be precise."

Bryan looked like he was ready to punch Sherlock. He was red with fury.

"That's a fucking lie!"

"Language Bryan! Sherlock, that's a serious accusation, what makes you think that?"

Sherlock sighed.

"Well, on our second session I did find it a bit odd that Bryan was on the paracetamol station again so I payed extra attention to him. You can imagine my surprise when I saw him take out a plastic sachet and a bottle of baking powder. Especially when baking powder is a crucial ingredient in making crack cocaine which does look like paracetamol. Today, when Bryan went to the paracetamol station for the third time, I chose an experiment not far from him so as to be able to hear his activities. As I suspected, on the second half of our time here, ounce he was done with making the true paracetamol, Bryan took out the baking powder and other substance -clearly cocaine- and started to mix them and cook them. And there it was, the crackling noise which gave crack cocaine it's name. He is unmistakably guilty. Search him and you will find the baking powder container."

"That's a lie! You have no right to search me, I'm not guilty of anything!"

Sherlock made an annoyed sound.

"Ask John, he saw it."

"John?" asked Lestrade.

Every one turned to stare at John who could feel his face warming up.

"Hum I did see Bryan hide something when Sherlock confronted him."

"So did I," Molly piped up.

Every one turned to her in surprise.

She was sitting at the station on Bryan's right.

"I saw Bryan hide a container of baking powder when Sherlock came to him," she said.

"Are you sure?" Lestrade asked.

She nodded vigorously.

"Allright Bryan, empty you lab coat's pockets please."

Bryan looked sheepish as he fished out the bottle out of his pocket.

"So what? Carrying baking powder's not illegal. I don't have any cocaine on me, you can check for yourself."

"That's because there was only an extremely small quantity in the sachet," Sherlock interfered as he pointed to an empty plastic bag on the table. "He used it all up, but the resulting product is here. It can easily be tested, I assure you it is not paracetamol," he said as he pointed to the small metal recipient on the gazebo. "And look at what he has laid out. He has a needle to collect the crack crystals."

"Oh yeah? And what's wrong with having a needle on my table? This is ridiculous sir, surely you don't believe him?"

Lestrade paused then frowned at the boy.

"I don't know Bryan, these are a lot of weird coincidences : the baking powder, the needle… But Sherlock's right, it can easily be tested. I think that if you were making drugs you should come clean with it. You would get in less trouble if you confessed. If you are lying we will quickly know after we analyze what is on that gazebo."

Bryan shuffled his feet nervously. There was an tense silence as everybody waited for his reaction.

"If… If I told you it is crack would you not tell my parents and the cops?"

Lestrade frowned even deeper.

"If you were to confess we won't call the police but either way we will call your parents. And you will go to the principal's office."

Bryan groaned.

"So? What's your answer Bryan?"

"Sherlock's right… It's crack," he mumbled.

"If that's the case then I think that you, Sherlock, John, Molly and I should go to the principal's office right now to tell her."

The little group followed Lestrade to Mrs. Hudson's office were they explained everything to her.

"Crack cocaine! My goodness, what are these children up to these days! You should know that I am very disappointed in you Bryan and I will call your house immediately! They can take care of searching your room for illegal substances. You will get a two week exclusion and this will go on your school record."

"Please don't tell my parents Mrs. Hudson! My mom will be furious!"

"And she has the right to be! What were you going to do with it anyway? You weren't intending to absorb it all were you?"

Bryan groaned.

"I intended to sell it. I know some guys that take it so I asked them if they were interested in getting it from me. I would sell it cheaper than their normal suppliers. They said yes."

Mrs. Hudson straightened so as to make herself taller in her chair.

"Well I will leave it to your parents to decide if they want these _friends_ of yours pursued for consuming illegal substances. You may leave now Bryan."

Bryan got up slowly and sulkily left the office.

Mrs. Hudson then smiled at Sherlock.

"That was excellent work as ever Sherlock. Your skills for observation have ounce again proved most helpful."

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Hudson. You know these things amuse me. Speaking of which, I have an offer for you. I have been thinking about it for a while but have been reticent to bring it up as I am not very partial to team work."

Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade were curious now.

"Go on. You have never asked something from me before."

"I am not asking for something from you per say, just your permission to start a new student group. I know the date for creating new clubs is past now but I wonder if you could do me this favor."

"What kind of group?" asked Lestrade.

"Well some sort of… Detective's club if you will. I am asking if John and I could report to you any student activity that went against the rules and take any investigation that the students or administration presented us."

John was flabbergasted. A detective's club? With Sherlock Holmes? And why him of all people to be his partner?

Molly listened in silence, disappointed that she had not been invited to the club. She had also helped today. Why did Sherlock not pick her?

Lestrade was stunned.

"That's a great idea Sherlock. I'm all for it. What do you think Mrs. Hudson?"

"I think it's a marvelous idea. A crime fighting brigade would be most welcome!" She beamed down at Sherlock and John.

"Well that's settled then," said Sherlock as he sat up.

"Good evening Mrs. Hudon. I believe you have an important call to make."

"Good evening Sherlock. Sadly, I do."

They left the office, Lestrade went back to his class and Molly rushed away with a quiet "Bye.", leaving Sherlock and John alone.

"So! I was thinking that we should meet on Monday for our first staff session. We should ask Mrs. Hudson if we could get an office too, where we could receive our potential clients and think over our cases in peace. We could get a little mailbox or something where people could present their cases in paper if we are not available to receive them. It would encourage anonymous cases too, which is much better if you ask me. The less we get to see our clients, the better. They tend to not get to the point fast enough when they are face to face with us-"

"Sherlock!"

Startled, Sherlock stopped his rapid flow of speech.

"What is it John?"

"What the hell is going on? I don't know you! We've barely met three weeks ago, haven't even spoken to each other before and all of a sudden you want me to join you in your little investigation club?"

"Well yes. I trust you. I believe we could work together."

"Trust me? You don't know me."

Sherlock waved his statement away.

"Don't be ridiculous John, three weeks of observation is more than enough to know a person. And if I may be so bold you seem to have taken an interest in me as well. I know you watch me, that's why I knew you would have seen Bryan's actions."

John didn't know how to respond to that.

"So John. Are you in or out?"

Sandy eyes met icy blue ones as both boys stared at each other for a while.

"Yes. I'm in." John finally said.

"Good. Meet me after class on Monday in front of Mrs. Hudson's office. We will have some negotiations to make."

And with that he left John to his own musings.

* * *

And so the friendship between Sherlock and John begins! What did you think of this chapter?

Because I haven't done this properly I would like to thank **Asheanex**, **Old Ping Hai**, **Lizella** and guests for their kind encouraging comments, they mean a lot as this is my first fanfiction.

I would also like to thank someone who gave me a constructive criticism and said that they thought I shouldn't have put down all the lyrics in the last chapter. They brought up a question I had hesitated about. Should I always put the lyrics? At first I didn't know if I should put everything or nothing but then I thought that some of you would not know all these songs and so not know what they where about. But it is true that not all the songs matter really.

So I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue to put all the lyrics or should I just do it for those whose message is important for the chapter? I kind of want to continue to put everything because otherwise the less important characters will be put on the side lines a lot. But if you find it too bothersome to read everything I will not do it any more.

Your opinions matter to me! Please review ;)


	5. A strange meeting

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy. I assure you, I intend to finish this fiction even if it takes me the entire year (and let's face it, it probably will take that long)

Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

The next Monday morning John came to school in high spirits. He was really eager to start working with Sherlock Holmes. He had no idea where this detective club would lead him to but he somehow knew that he wasn't going to regret it.

His steps were light as he came in through the main entrance. He was twenty minutes early as usual, as he was an early riser.

He had only been a few feet trough the door that he felt someone grip his forearm. He twisted around to find himself facing a pretty brunette.

"Hello John Watson."

"Um, hi."

He had seen her before. She was always hanging around Mycroft. She owned a blackberry on which she was almost constantly typing away.

"Mycroft will see you now. He's in room 1003B."

"I'm sorry, what?"

She smiled at him like he was a cute little toddler who hadn't quite understood the meaning of her words.

"Mycroft. He wants to speak with you. Now. I would hurry if I were you."

The last sentence was followed by an uncharacteristic glare.

"Okay," was all John could say.

He turned around and briskly made his way to room 1003B.

The classroom was empty. Obviously class wouldn't be held in here for first period.

And standing against the teacher's desk was Mycroft Holmes.

He smiled politely at him.

"Good morning John. I trust Anthea delivered my message."

He gestured towards the chair closest to him.

"Please. Take a seat."

John shuffled awkwardly forwards then stopped at a reasonable distance.

"No thanks. I'm good standing."

"Suit yourself."

His smile turned alligatorish. He was making John uneasy.

"So. Pray tell me, what is going on between you and my brother?"

"I'm sorry?"

"This morning, on the way here, my brother told our chauffeur that he would need to pick him up later than the usual time because he would be at a club meeting."

Mycroft straightened up. His expression became darker.

"I told him that I didn't know he had joined another school club and enquired as to when he had joined it. That is when my dear brother informed me that he had created his own investigation club last Friday… with you. Now you must agree with me that this is peculiar. I wasn't under the impression that Sherlock and you were in any way… attached to one another. You haven't really spoken to each other as far as I know and yet here you are, starting your own little stint together. Should we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

John did his best not to squirm under Mycroft's inquisitive gaze.

"I don't know what to say. We are allowed to create a club if we want to, aren't we? It doesn't matter if we are close or not, as long as it's something for which we both have an interest in."

"Oh really? I do know my brother's obsession for puzzles. However I never knew you were interested in… detective work."

"Well that's not very fair to say. You don't know me. I do have a sense of justice. If Sherlock and I can make this school a better place for everyone that would satisfy me."

He returned Mycroft's stare as the boy scrutinized him.

"Very well. But I will not let you two do this without supervision. God knows what my brother might get you two into. Thank you John, this conversation has been… illuminating. You might want to go to your class now. It's almost 8 o'clock."

And with that the elder Holmes calmly made his way to the door. He nearly brushed against John on his way out, making his hair rise, as he was acutely aware of the other boy's proximity.

John was left standing in that empty classroom, thinking that his association with Sherlock Holmes might not be as carefree as he had initially imagined.

* * *

To be continued!

I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are extremely welcome!


	6. A busy month

Hey guys! I'm back. I don't think I took too long this time. Unfortunetly the next chapter wont' be up for a while as I haven't started writing it at all, and next weekend I'm going to Comic Con (I'm so excited!), and after that I have mid-term exams and then my student organization's halloween party to help happen and attend. But I'll try to do my best to write something decent in not too long a time. ^^

Chapter 6! Here goes!

* * *

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

Many things had happened in the last month. Sherlock had kept him busy. They had had three cases since the club's creation. One girl had complained that she thought this other girl in her class had stolen her treasured fancy fountain pen that her granddad had given her for her birthday. After some quick investigations Sherlock was able to deduce that their client actually still had the pen but was hoping that by having the detectives club announce her enemy guilty she could sham her. The second person that had required their services was a young man. He had been told off by a teacher who had expressed her anger at him copying all of one of his comrade's homework. The problem was that he never spoke to said comrade. He was suspecting the boy to be finding a way to steal _his_ homework. His teacher had singled him out because the other boy's attitude was the one of a model student. Sherlock had once again solved everything. The boy had hacked into their client's computer. So Sherlock had hacked into the culprit's computer: he turned the screen upside down, inverted the mouse's directions, and left a flashing red message that said "Do your own homework". And then there had been that girl who was convinced her boyfriend was cheating on her. This case had been particularly exhausting for John as Sherlock had insisted that they observe the young man's habits after school, which had lead to several weekdays and an entire weekend following that boy till the late hours. That week John had to tell his mother that he had a particularly demanding group project. In the end the boyfriend seemed to be a respectable young man. His girlfriend hadn't believed Sherlock's conclusion and had yelled at them about being rubbish and how disgusting their male solidarity was. She reached further hysterics when Sherlock diagnosed her with having acute paranoia and eventually stormed off, to the pleasure of John's eardrums.

Business was quiet now, and after that last chaotic case, John was rather content with that.

They were in glee rehearsal right now, working on the classic bohemian rhapsody. John was watching Anderson sing his part as lead of the song

_Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

John was once more impressed by the boy's voice. And who could believe that such a jerk could make his performance so true and emotional? (Yes, by now John was quite convinced that Anderson was an smug git).

John looked to his right and caught Mycroft's glance. They smiled politely at one another. After their strange meeting in that classroom they were both on speaking terms with one another. That very same day Sherlock had come up to John during lunch break. He was absolutely fuming.

"How dare my brother interject himself in our affairs like this! Do you know that he spoke to Mrs. Hudson this morning? He talked her into letting him be the club secretary, managed to make her see that _guidance _by an older student was recommendable. When I complained about it he kept going on about how his presence can only help this club, and how he was the one who got us our own room for the club from Mrs. Hudson. Honestly John, if I could I would have him banned from this organization immediately, but Mrs. Hudson is against it. We had a rather heated discussion in her office ten minutes ago. She won't hear about it. She thinks we would benefit from having Mycroft onboard!"

Sherlock raged on about it for several days after that but John didn't really mind. The older Holmes wasn't that intimidating when you weren't on his list and John actually quite enjoined talking to him when he stuck around. It was all casual chitchat but it was a nice break from Sherlock's constant craziness. The young man could either ramble on endlessly and then glare if John asked him to repeat or explain anything, or he could stay utterly silent for hours on end. And sometimes, when particularly frustrated with something he would bring his violin and screech away till John couldn't bear any more of it.

Sarah squeezed his hand and interrupted John of his thoughts. He had missed his queue.

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango._

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me._

He quickly joined the choir in song, then smiled sheepishly at Sarah as Jim sang the "I'm just a poor boy" part.

Oh yes, there was Sarah too. They had started dating two weeks ago. It had started because he had tried to deepen his friendship with Molly. He had started regularly having lunch with her. That was how he had officially met Sarah who was Molly's friend. He then realized that she always sat behind him in biology. They started chatting together and he had been delighted to discover that she intended to become a doctor too. Sparks had flown, and long story short they were now dating. And since both Molly and John were in glee she had asked Lestrade if she could join them and he had welcomed her to the group.

As he looked at Sarah's beaming face John couldn't help thinking that,all in all, he was very happy with the way things had turned out at this new school.

* * *

Sarah and John are dating! What do you think about that? Did you like the chapter? Please review!

I'm a die-hard Johncroft fan but things are going to happen gradually with these two at first. And if I get it my way, things will eventually turn smutty ;)

I hope you liked it!


	7. October preparations

Hi again! I decided to write a little snippet today since it's the last time I can for the next two weeks. Here's so you guys have an idea of what's coming next ;)

* * *

"What about you John?"

John looked up from his cafeteria food.

"I don't know yet actually."

"You should go as Batman, that way we could have matching costumes", Sarah teased.

John smiled at her fondly.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I still can't believe you don't have anything planned Sherlock," Sarah said.

"I find the whole thing extremely tedious. I will not make a fool of myself for the sake of social convention."

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"Oh, come on Sherlock! I doesn't have to be complicated. Just wear a suit and I'll do your makeup. I think you would make a great vampire," suggested Sarah with a grin.

Everyone murmured with approval and Sarah nodded, a slight blush creeping up her face.

Halloween was just around the corner. They had two weeks left till the Halloween dance, and Lestrade was making them work harder than over as they were opening the dance that night.

They were all having lunch together for once: John, Sherlock, Mike, Molly and Sarah.

Sherlock wasn't a fan of group gatherings but John had dragged him along, tired of having to choose between Sherlock and Sarah every lunchtime.

And Halloween being so near, the conversation had ultimately turned towards costumes.

"What about you Mike?" John asked.

"I'm going for a good old traditional zombie," his friend said with a wink.

"And you Molly?"

"Oh, nothing special. I'm going to be pretty traditional too. I'll come as a witch," Molly said happily.

John nodded. He glanced over at Mycroft's table. He was eating with Anthea. They were having what would almost look like a conversation if it weren't for the fact that Anthea had her eyes glued to her Blackberry.

"Do you know if Mycroft is going to dress up for Halloween?" he asked Sherlock.

"Oh yes," sniggered Sherlock, "Mycroft _never_ fails to follow social convention. He'll come in some fancy costume like he does every Halloween."

John was curious about what Mycroft Holmes would wear now.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it, even though it was short. Please review!


	8. Happy Halloween!

Hello everybody! I hope you guys have already enjoyed amazing Halloween parties this weekend and have something fun planned for Wednesday ;)

Here is chapter 8!

Caution: bad swearing ahead!

* * *

So far the dance had been a success. They had opened with the Nightmare Before Christmas' This is Halloween, followed by the Ghostbuster's theme and the Monster Mash. The crowd had loved it, and John was now enjoying a slowdance with Sarah.

"I can't believe you came as a Jedi knight. You're so geeky!"

"Am not! I just had to put my old lightsaber to use," John joked.

Sarah laughed.

"It's a toy! But I like the fact that I have my own knight with me tonight."

Sarah winked at him and John kissed her. She looked so attractive in her batgirl costume tonight. She gripped him a bit harder so he deepened their kiss. Melting into the warmth of her mouth…

"I can't believe you talked my into this," Sherlock's voice interrupted.

John gave an inward groan of frustration.

"You didn't have to."

"You know I did, you all expected it of me."

"Are you saying you didn't want to let us down? Aw that's so cute," Sarah teased.

Sherlock glared at her silently. Sometimes John had the impression that Sherlock didn't approve of Sarah as his girlfriend that much.

Sherlock did look good as a vampire. He was wearing a tailored black suit and Sarah had found a black and red cape for him. He had consented to the black and white ghoulish makeup she had done for him. The result was frankly stunning. Sherlock made a perfect vampire. Cheekbones, haughty air of condescension and all.

"Hi guys! What's uuuuup?" slurred an apparently drunk Sally as she slammed her hand down on Sarah's shoulder.

"Don't mind her, she had a little too much at the before-party," apologized Anderson as he steered her away.

"Nice costumes by the way."

"Thanks, you too," answered John.

Anderson smirked back at him. He was wearing a cowboy costume. Sally was a sexy black cat.

"God, when we were on stage I thought Sally was going to topple over, you should have seen the way she was swaying, it was quite alarming," scorned Sarah once Anderson and Sally were out of earshot.

"Yes… Apparently everyone is having a good time…"

He glanced at Molly and Mike who were dancing really closely together. They were in their own little bubble, swaying softly in rhythm with one another.

"A little too much for some, if you ask me."

Sarah nodded towards the other end of the room. A small commotion was happening. A student dressed as a skeleton had apparently tried to grab some random girl dressed as a nurse and her boyfriend looked like he was about to start a fistfight.

"Fuck off! I didn't touch her! What the fuck is your problem?"

John's stomach fell as he recognized the voice of the blond youth who had tried to transform the chemistry club into his own crack lab.

"What do you mean, didn't touch her? She's not making this up! Look at what you did!"

He gestured to his girlfriend who was sobbing in one of her girl friend's arms.

"She was bloody asking for it! That bitch shouldn't have been dancing like that in that outfit. It's bloody provocation! She shouldn't be surprised if a lad tries to cup a feel…"

The boyfriend looked like he was about to explode.

"My girlfriend is not a bitch! How dare you! Come here!"

He lunged at Bryan but was held back by his friends who were trying to calm him down.

"What is happening here?"

The students broke apart to make way for Lestrade. He was disguised as Frankenstein and John would have laughed if it hadn't been completely inappropriate right now.

"Nothing sir, nothing. Willy here just lost his cool. I'll be on my way," Bryan started to take off.

"Not so fast, young man." Lestrade stopped him."I would like you and Will to follow me to Mrs. Hudson's office. Unluckily for you she is on duty tonight."

Both boys tagged along, speaking at the same time, trying to get to explain the situation first.

"Well, that was quite entertaining…"

John turned around to find a grinning Jim standing behind him dressed up as Beetlejuice.

"Evening John, Sarah… Sherlock,' he looked fixedly at the younger Holmes and for half a minute John thought they were having a staring contest. Then Sherlock replied, "Jim," in that clipped cold voice, Jim nodded at him then departed, taking his eyes off Sherlock only at the last minute.

"Am I the only one who gets the creeps when that guy's around?" asked Sarah, interrupting the awkward silence that followed.

John chuckled. "Well, he is a bit of a creep."

"You're not talking about me I hope," said an amused voice to John's side.

He really wished everyone would stop popping up like that. Mycroft had nearly given him a heart attack.

He turned around and was taken aback. Mycroft was looking extremely grand in a Victorian era outfit. He sported a dark blue silk vest over a white dress shirt. He wore a night blue puff tie, white gloves, black waist high trousers, white and black spat boots, and a black frock coat that fell to his knees. He had parted his auburn hair to the side and slicked it back. Over his head was a black top hat, and in his hands was a walking stick made of dark wood, with a round brass handle.

Mycroft gave him a amused look as John tried to stop himself from gaping at him. He cleared his throat while Mycroft looked down at him expectantly.

"You look… very nice, Mycroft. That is an amazing costume."

Sherlock snorted behind him.

"He looks pompous. I can't believe that some people actually find this appealing. Tell me Mycroft, how many young girls have now become your obedient lapdogs tonight? They probably think they actually have a chance with you. I would almost pity them if they weren't so stupid."

"That is quite enough Sherlock, thank you."

"Six. Six girls have been enthralled by your brother tonight. And I'm pretty sure one boy too," piped up the dark figure behind Mycroft.

"Oh please Anthea, don't encourage him."

Anthea smiled playfully back at Mycroft and shrugged her shoulders.

'_Figures_,' thought John. He thought that she was as scary as ever –in her own way- in the black grim reaper costume.

'_A very modern grim reaper. She is certainly as busy as death._' She was holding a plastic scythe in one hand and her blackberry in the other.

"So," said Mycroft, willing to change the subject, "are you all having a good evening?"

"Pretty good thanks," replied John.

"It's been absolutely dismal," drawled Sherlock.

"Oh shush you," said Sarah, "isn't there _anything_ that can entertain you?" she teased.

"There is," he retorted coldly, "but this is not one of them."

Mycroft sighed.

"Oh Sherlock, how I wish that you could learn how to behave."

As the Holmes brothers started to bicker, John noticed Jim slipping off. There was an exit to the park surrounding the school, where couples had been slipping away as the night went on but Jim was on his own and was moving purposefully while talking on the phone with someone. He looked very serious, not like a guy slipping off to see a sweetheart. John, decided not to worry about it and proceeded to try and quiet down the Holmes boys.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

What are you dressing up as this year? Did you like the costume choices for the characters? What would you picture them dressep up as? Feel free to review this chapter ^^


	9. Lights out

Hi guys! I'm so so sorry that i have posted this so late. I've thrown off my original plans for what happens when in what month now . (I wanted to write what was happening to them at the same time as the year went on for us but oh well...)

I hope you will enjoy this. I hope to post the next chapter that will finalize what happened that evening before my final exams or you might not get anything till Christmas ^^'

Warning: John starts wanting sex ;)

Here goes!

* * *

"And now," he sneared in John's ear, "Now you will pay."

_'Well, shit'_ thought John as the knife pressed deep again his throat.

_An hour earlier_

It was probably 11 by now. The dance was supposed to last from 8 to midnight. They only had one hour left so most students were making the most of it on the dancefloor. John, Sarah, Molly and Mike had been boogying hard.

As the night went on Sarah's dancing had become more and more sensual, the touches more passionate, and John was starting to think that tonight might be his lucky night.

He was getting thirsty so he excused himself from Sarah and made his way through the sweaty crowd towards the drinks table.

He was pouring himself some soda when he Mycroft appeared with a drink in his hand.

"Hi John, have you enjoyed yourself so far?"

John's heart skipped a beat when he saw the older Holmes brother. He didn't know why but all night Mycroft had been attracting his attention. Maybe it was his attire? He had never though of Mycroft as particularly handsome till now and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off him. Was it because he was pumped on hormones because of Sarah's flirting tonight?

John forced himself to stop staring when he noticed Mycroft's eyes boring into him, that amused smile on his lips again.

"Oh, yes… I've had a lot of fun tonight."

Mycroft shifted his glance over to Sarah who was still dancing among the crowd.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you've gone as far as you will go tonight with Sarah."

"I'm sorry?" asked a bewildered John. Was Mycroft hinting at what he thought he was hinting?

"Sarah has been checking the time approximately every ten minutes for the last hour. Twice, after going to the bathroom she called someone on her mobile phone. According to her body language it was one of her parents. She's going to leave the party soon. I suppose her mother or father will come to pick her up."

"But.. but she said she would probably go to Mike's after-party with me."

"And I'm sure she meant it at the time, but it appears she changed her mind. I'm sure the reason why she hasn't told you yet is because she didn't want to ruin your mood for the evening, but I thought it better to warn you so as to not get your hopes up for tonight."

John nodded, still disappointed.

"I wish she had told me sooner."

Mycroft opened his mouth to say something, but just then the lights went out and the music stopped.

There was a stunned silence as everyone stood in the dark. Then noise erupted as the room filled itself with the buzz of anxious talk and nervous giggles. Some boy yelled "Booh!" and some girl screamed.

Lestrade's voice cut through it all.

"Everyone please remain calm. The party will have to end early. Please evacuate the building by following the emergency exit signs. Please do so slowly and quietly."

The students started shuffling out, mumbling and whispering among themselves as they did so.

"Follow me," said Mycroft as he lead the way towards the nearest emergency exit.

John was about to go through the door when he was suddenly yanked backwards.

He almost punched his abductor in the face before he recognized the boy's lanky outline in the darkness.

"Sherlock! What are you doing?"

"Oh come on John, where are you going? Don't you want to figure out what happened? I checked, the streetlamps outside are still on. The power failure only concerns this building. The problem obviously comes from within. Aren't you curious?"

John paused. He _was_ intrigued. He looked back and saw that Mycroft had left. He turned back to Sherlock.

"Allright, let's go. Do you know where the generator is?"

"Yes."

And with that Sherlock ran off, knowing very well that John would follow.

* * *

To be continued...

I amused myself with the mental image of Sarah cockblocking John, and Mycroft getting kind of jealous so he decides to tell John he's not getting any just out of subtle spite (but he passes it off as concern). In the TV series John and Sarah's relation moves pretty slowly for a "grown-up" relationship. In this fanfic, while they take it slow, Sarah is more experienced sexually (John is still a virgin).

Thank you so much people for favoriting and following, it means a lot to me. Always feel free to comment on what you thought of the chapter!

Hopefully, I will write to you soon.

xoxo


	10. Nightime Scares

Hello dear readers! I intended to write this this weekend but since it's finals my urge for procrastination pushed me to finish this earlier than I had expected :p

I hope you will enjoy it. It's a bit darker than all the previous chapters. Plus, Johncroft goes forward so yay to that!

* * *

They ran in the darkness. The sound of their footfall and panting were the only noise they heard as they made their way down into the school basement.

John's running was stopped abruptly when he slammed into Sherlock.

"Ow! Sherlock why did you stop?"

"We're close. We must be quiet now. Follow me."

They creeped down a corridor. John held on to the back of Sherlock's coat so as to not lose him.

'_Christ it's dark in here. I can't even make out Sherlock's outline now. How does he know where to go?_'

They walked forward, then turned to the right, and to the right again. After a while John realized it was getting lighter and as they turned left at a corner they saw an open door from which a dim white light was visible.

That's when John noticed the sound of heavy panting. Sherlock stiffened under his hand when a sudden mad giggle erupted.

For a second John thought they had been discovered then the giggling subsided and the erratic breathing continued.

John and Sherlock waited in silence but nothing happened. There was a brief sound of ruffling, then the sound of a container being popped open.

The giggling erupted again and there was a dull rattling.

Suddenly, Sherlock wrenched himself out of John's grasp and threw himself in the doorway.

"Who is this?" he commanded, whipping out a flashlight.

The beam of light blinded the culprit who raised his arms to protect his face. John was still out of view from the door so he didn't manage to see him. But he didn't have to.

"Bryan," Sherlock just stated.

Surprised, John tried to silently creep closer while still keep hidden from view behind Sherlock.

Bryan was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was still wearing his skeleton costume but the sleeves had been pulled up and his forearms were covered in bleeding scratch marks. In front of him a whole collection of small bottles containing different pills were scattered on the floor where his own flashlight lay.

When he saw who was in front of him Bryan glared.

"Sherlock," he hissed hatefully.

He started to nervously scratch his forearms and John had to stop himself from wincing as the already open wounds started to bleed anew.

He started rocking back and forth while scratching himself, he stared at the floor with an unhinged look that sent a shiver of fear through John's spine.

"It's all your fault. All your fault... You and John... If you hadn't reported me that first time... I was on probation… Then tonight.."

He gasped for air, then started panting. For a few seconds he just rocked, and scratched, and panted, and then he said in a fast clipped voice.

"And tonight… they get angry at me again. And… And… And fucking Hudson says I'm expelled," he spat out.

The rocking and the scratching accelerated.

"Where did you get all these drugs?" asked Sherlock, not caring for a second about Bryan's story.

Bryan laughed. It came out breathy and short, like gasps.

"There no way I'm telling you that."

He laughed again then looked at Sherlock with wild eyes. He paused then spoke rapidly but surely.

"HE is kind to me. He doesn't treat me like filth the way all the others do now. He listens. When I said I needed a little something to get over the pain of being expelled he brought me all this. Said I should take my revenge. On everyone. Ruin their stupid party. He's so smart. He even knew you would come sniffing around."

Bryan got up slowly. He took a few steps closer to Sherlock. He smirked at Sherlock who just gazed coldly back.

"That's why he gave me this."

In a surprisingly quick movement he flicked a switchblade knife out of his pocket.

Sherlock was too stunned to move.

"Sherlock!" John screamed as he pulled him out of the way.

Bryan stumbled after his missed swipe and glared at John.

"Oh, so you brought John. _The dog_," he sneared, raising his weapon menacingly.

John was suddenly reminded of a talk his sensei had given him during his first martial arts classes. The sensei was speaking about defending yourselves against someone that attacked you with a tanto, type of knife.

He had said: "In all honesty children, you are learning these techniques today, but if ever someone threatens you with a knife in real life just run. Because either the person knows how to actually use it and you are in trouble, or they don't know how to use it properly and are scared or crazy, in which case, even if you had the level of training to block attacks, the attacker's erratic behaviour will just make things all the more dangerous. So please don't be stupid. Just…

Run!" yelled John, and he and Sherlock ran for their lives.

Never had John felt so much fear. His heart was thumping so hard he could feel the beat in his ears. The adrenaline was coursing in high levels through his veins and he thought he could feel his eyes becoming watery, though if it was due to the fear or the speed he didn't know.

"Wait up!" he shouted to Sherlock but the tall boy was outrunning him. Very quickly John found himself in the middle of the race. He couldn't see Sherlock but he could hear him running in front, as well as Bryan running at the back. After a while of running through unknown corridors John realized two things. One was that he had no idea where he was since the school was huge. Secondly he couldn't hear either Sherlock or Bryan.

He stopped and had to catch his breath against a wall. Once his breathing wasn't wheezing anymore he cocked his head, trying to hear any sign of the other two boys.

Nothing.

He had to find Sherlock but he was afraid of running into Bryan again. He couldn't believe Sherlock could just have left him like that. His heart still pounding, John tried to find a solution. Whether he just headed towards the exit or searched for Sherlock he couldn't stay here.

He tiptoed as silently as he could down a few different corridors.

Why did they all look the same? John was seriously regretting not having explored more of the school since he came here.

He gasped out in relief when he found a bright exit sign. He approached it but then hovered in front of it, not knowing if he should go look for Sherlock or not.

'_He's probably also found an emergency exit. He's probably fine. Who knows, maybe he's already out of the building?_'

John winced. What should he do? Finally his guilt got the better of him and he turned around to go search for Sherlock.

That was what saved his life. He turned just in time to see Bryan creeping up behind him, knife raised. John had the time to grab Bryan's wrist, deviating the blow, but the impact knocked them over. They struggled on floor. Each one trying to dominate the other.

John headbutted Bryan and crawled out of his grasp, but Bryan grabbed his left ankle and yanked him back down, stabbing him in the leg with the other hand. John cried out and crumpled. Bryan slammed down on him and managed to grab both of his hands. John tried to fight him off but the junkee's grip was of steel. He managed to block one of John's arms between them and pinned the other down with his free hand.

John froze as he felt the cold blade of the knife on his throat.

Understanding he had won, Bryan laughed out loud. The chuckles were cold and slightly unhinged.

"What happened to me was your fault," he spat out.

"And now," he sneared in John's ear, "Now you will pay."

_'Well, shit'_ thought John as the knife pressed deep again his throat. He closed his eyes and despaired at the thought of his mother having to deal whith his death just after his father's.

Then he heared a dull thud and Bryan screamed. John opened his eyes to see a furious looking Mycroft bashing Bryan's head over and over with his dark wooden walking stick.

Bryan had dropped the knife and was trying to protect himself but to no avail as Mycroft mercilessly battered him.

"Mycroft, while I absolutely understand your intent, you may want to avoid having to justify a murder. It would look very bad on your resume," Sherlock's cool voice resounded in the dark hallway.

At that Mycroft stopped, leaving a whimpering Bryan crouched on the floor.

"Quite right." He then turned to Sherlock with blazing eyes. "Though I somehow feel you deserve the same treatment after leaving John on his own with this… lunatic."

"I told you already Mycroft! I didn't realize he wasn't keeping the pace, otherwise I would have slowed down."

"Oh really? You managed to run all the way out of the building without realizing he wasn't behind anymore? I think you're just a self-centred little br-"

John whimpered as he tried to sit up. Immediately the Holmes brothers were at his side.

"John are you alright?" asked Sherlock. And for once John saw genuine worry shine in his friends eyes.

"Of course he's not alright Sherlock! Look at him, he's in shock!"

That was when John realized that he was hyperventilating, and he felt his eyes brim with uncontrolled tears.

"Oh for goodness sake! Help me get him up," ordered Mycroft as he wound one of John's arms around his shoulder.

Sherlock did the same and together they dragged John away.

Half an hour later, John was recovering on a seat in the Detectives club room. Sherlock had called the police and an ambulance, and was currently in Mrs Hudson's office, explaining the situation to her and Lestrade.

Mycroft had taken upon himself to be John's nurse, providing him with water and pain-killers, and was currently inspecting his calf wound.

"Hold still."

Mycroft sat on his knees in front of John and then slowly rolled up the hem of his jeans. John saw him wince when the gash was revealed.

"Is it that bad?"

"I don't know. I am no doctor, but it looks pretty deep. I guess the only thing I can do is cover it until the medics arrive."

He went to retrieve a medical kit from the closet and returned with antiseptic, a compress and some sticking plasters.

"Now this might hurt," he announced as he made to pad John's wound with antiseptic.

John nearly kicked him in the face out of pain, but he managed to stay still, not wanting to lose face in front of Mycroft.

As Mycroft bandaged his calf, John burst into chuckles.

"What's wrong?" asked a befuddled Mycroft.

"Oh it's nothing… I just… I've just realized we are still in our Halloween costumes. The Gentleman and The Jedi. It's a bit ridiculous really."

He grinned at Mycroft and to his surprise Mycroft grinned back.

Then Mycroft looked thoughtful and stood up. He bore into John's eyes.

'_He looks so serious. What just happened?_' thought John.

Mycroft slowly reached out and distractedly caressed the thin scratch line the knife had given him on his neck.

"I noticed, you know?" Mycroft said eventually.

"Noticed what?"

"The way you were acting tonight…"

John gulped.

"What do you mean?"

"Your pupils were dilated every single time I was near."

"What do you mean," repeated John, "I'm not on drugs or anything if that's what you're thinking."

Mycroft frowned and stared at him, trying to figure out if he was playing dumb.

He then sighed and stepped back.

"I'll quickly go see if the authorities or the ambulance have arrived yet. Will you be alright if I leave you on your own for ten minutes?"

"I think so."

"Good."

With that, he stepped out the door.

John released a sigh and groaned. Of course he understood what Mycroft meant. He was always interested in any biological fact. Dilated pupils could be due to bad lighting but also sexual arousal… He couldn't deny that Mycroft had stirred something in him tonight but there was no way John would have admitted it to him. He was Sherlock's brother for god's sake! Not to mention that he was with Sarah and had never had any feelings that went beyond the friendly for a boy before.

He slumped further down in his chair, smiling at the memory of the first genuine grin he had seen on Mycroft Holmes' face.

* * *

So everyone? What did you think? Please review!

Hopefully the next chapter will be up this weekend.


	11. Miss Irene Adler

Hi again!

I posted in time (yay!). This is a short chapter so maybe I'll even write some more tomorrow... We'll see.

Anyways, here comes Irene Adler. :)

Happy reading!

* * *

First class after the Halloween ball incident. And it was math… John was trying to pay attention when Mike nudged him.

John sent a questioning look to his friend sitting to his left. Mike just smiled about passed him a note.

**How are you feeling today?**

John frowned, then scribbled his answer.

_Well, the cane speaks for itself doesn't it? There was a fair bit of damage…_

**Yes, but it's not for ever is it?**

_No… I'll have to use it for a few weeks to reduce the strain but I'll be fine. Hurts like a bitch when I walk though…_

**It's a shame that all of that happened. I really thought that we were on our way to having an awesome night…**

_Speak for yourself. Sarah wasn't going to go to the after-party anyways…_

**Rotten luck…**

_Ya well… What about you? Things seemed to be going in a nice direction with Molly…_

**After the "incident" she just said bye and left. She hasn't said anything since…**

_Well she's really shy. Maybe you should just speak up?_

**No… I don't think she's really interested. I mean, you've seen how she is around Sherlock… She's head over heels for him.**

John was about to argue that HE was the one that SHE asked to dance with when the teacher's presentation stick slammed on his desk.

"Mr Watson, am I boring you in any way?"

John gulped. Miss Irene Adler was the most feared math teacher in the school.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, irradiating dominance.

"I'm sorry miss, it won't happen again," he replied meekly.

When it came to Miss Adler every student knew it was better to keep your mouth shut and submit.

She glowered coldly at him.

"Good."

She trotted back to the board, and picked up from where she had interrupted herself.

The sigh of relief that swept through the whole class was noticeable. Any student who would have been asked to describe Miss Adler would have inevitably responded "elegant", "arousing" but also "terrifying". She was paradoxically both admired and feared by all her students.

At the end of the class he just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Sadly, having to need a cane to walk made that difficult. He hadn't limped three steps away that Miss Adler's authoritarian voice pierced through the noise of rushing students.

"Mr Watson."

He froze.

"Yes, Miss Adler?"

"Come here for a minute."

He limped over to her, as she sat at her desk, legs crossed and turned towards him.

She assessed him for a few seconds then asked,

"So, how is the Glee club going along?"

John was taken aback.

"Very well thank you."

"I heard you did a very good job for Halloween, before… the unfortunate event."

John nodded.

"And I heard you will be performing again for Christmas?"

"That is correct."

Irene hesitated.

"Do you know if Mr Lestrade would accept the participation of another teacher in directing and performing for the club?"

John was taken aback.

"Oh, um… I think so. I mean, you could always ask…"

Irene gave him a look that clearly stated "I NEVER ask! I just say so."

"When is your next meeting?"

"This Wednesday…"

"Fine."

She got up.

"Thank you Mr Watson, you may leave now. I'll see you in two days…"

"Uh oh," thought John.

* * *

Here we are! Irene makes her appearance and features in the glee club for a short while. Did you guys like it?

I liked the idea of John having to have a walking stick, just to connect a bit more to the show.

Please follow and review!


	12. Santa Baby

I am SO sorry. This is terribly overdue. I wanted to post this before Christmas but there were my last final exams, then I had to move out of my dorm and before I knew it Christmas was here, and because I'm spending the holidays with my family I haven't had time alone to write.

But here I am and I hope to write a long chapter if I can just to make it up.

If this goes in the direction I want it too (and it will) things will get mature at the end of this chapter so after you see the chapter cut (*****) it turns into smut.

Happy reading!

* * *

The car pulled in front of Sarah's house.

"Have fun kids! Please call me before you get home or if you decide to stay at a friends okay? That one's for you missy…"

Harry rolled her eyes.

"Yes mum, but I already told you, I'll probably stay at Clara's."

"Probably is not an answer! Tell me yes or no later. I want to know where you're staying tonight. Say hi to your girlfriend for me John"

With that their mother waved and drove off.

Harry shrugged.

"See ya midget."

She walked off in the opposite direction of the school. John was always wondering how she could always go off to parties in these short dresses, even now in December, without wearing a coat (right now her attire was composed of a little black dress and a leather jacket). John had already figured that she probably wasn't going to go to the winter formal with him. But his mum had overheard him telling Sarah on the phone that he would come pick her up on the way (Sarah lives five minutes away from their school), and had thought it would be a brilliant idea to drop John and Harry off at her place so they could all go together. Sometimes John wondered if their mother ever actually believed Harry when she said she was going out to these safe mild gatherings, or if she was only pretending to believe her.

No matter. What Harry did was no concern of his anymore. He walked up the steps to Sarah's house and ringed the doorbell.

He waited and heard rushing feet. Next thing the door was thrust open by a very flushed Sarah.

"Hi! I thought it would be you. Come in! I just need to get my coat."

John walked in, away from the cold.

"You look beautiful."

She was wearing a baby blue bustier dress. Its satiny texture was shimmering in the bright light of the entrance hall. Her hair was pulled up in some sort of loose bun which meant that her neck and shoulders were bare, enticing him.

'_For god's sake John, just don't stare at her breasts._'

She flashed a smile at him, oblivious to his discomfort.

"Thanks. You look good too."

"I'm just in the typical black tie attire. I didn't have any creative ideas really."

"Yeah but you look good with a shirt and tie. And it's not a most original costume contest. You look very classy."

"Well thanks. Should we go?"

"Yup. Let me get my shoes on."

Together they quickly made their way to the school, and then into the not yet crowded ballroom.

It looked much better than it had at Halloween. Instead of cheap paper decorations red silk ribbons and crystal snowflakes were hung up. Mistletoe was dispersed around the room and a big Christmas tree dominated the scene in a corner.

"It looks gorgeous," commented Sarah.

"Hum, it's nice. I heard their will be a real band after us, not a DJ this time… Oh look! There's Mike."

He waved Mike over.

"Hi John! Sarah you look lovely."

"Thanks," she beamed at him.

"Hum, glasses?" asked John.

"Oh yes!" Mike adjusted the glasses on his nose. "My mother took me to the ophthalmologist yesterday because I have had trouble reading lately. Turns out I need glasses."

"Why don't you get contact lenses?" asked Sarah.

"I think it's more classy this way. Glasses make anyone look sharp."

He winked at them.

John noticed Greg Lestrade making his way to them.

"Hello guys. Would you mind if we started now? The room is starting to fill up."

"Sure,' responded Mike.

As he climbed up the stage, John heart leapt out of his chest when he spotted Mycroft and Sherlock already up there, casually ignoring each other as usual.

'_Oh John, what's wrong with you?_'

The glee club kids stood in a line. Mycroft was at the very right, looking very handsome wearing a black suit, white shirt and a red tie. Then came Sherlock all in black. Then Molly in a strap dress with a white top and black plaited bottom, then Sally in a blood red and heavily cleavaged dress, then Anderson wearing only black dress pants and a dark blue shirt, then Jim in a vest and black bow tie, Mike in a black suit and white bow tie, then John and Sarah.

"Welcome everyone," said Lestrade, "the glee club will have the honour of serenading you tonight. I would like you to thank them for it in advance, as well as Miss Adler for her help in setting this arrangement up, as well as directing and participating in the show."

The audience clapped and Lestrade and Irene bowed.

Irene Adler took the mike from Lestrade with a seductive smile. She looked resplendent in a long deep blue dress encrusted in hundreds of tiny gems that glittered with her every movement.

"And now, without any further ado, your show," she announced before putting the microphone down.

The spotlight fell on Molly that started the first song.

_Sleigh bells ring; are you listening?_

_In the lane snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight; oh, we're so happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

Then all the other glee club members as well as Lestrade and Irene joind in.

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is the new bird_

_He's singing a song as we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

…

After the first song they sung the more upbeat Santa Claus is Coming. Then they all deserted the stage to let Sally and Anderson duet on Baby it's cold outside.

John knew that he wasn't going to sing for the rest of the show anymore so he headed off to get himself something to drink.

He spotted Sherlock that had obviously had the same idea as him.

"Hi!"

"Hi," was Sherlock's cold response.

"So… What will you be doing for Christmas? Staying here? Going anywhere?"

Sherlock sighed.

"We are going to go see our family in our countryside domain. It's going to be a bore as always…"

"Domain?"

"The questions our older family members will have for us will be the most tedious of all," Sherlock continued, ignoring John's outburst. "It's all, how are things going at school? What have you been up to lately? At least because my grandmother knows I'm not… of the social kind, she won't ask me any questions on my social life. Mycroft will have the pleasure to answer those… How many friends have you made this year? Do you have a ladyfriend? To which my mother will most probably start to imply that he might be in a relationship with Anthea, because she is simple-minded like that."

That startled John.

"Mycroft and Anthea? Why would she think that?"

He was mildly aware that Mike had started singing I'm dreaming of a white Christmas.

"Well because she is the only human being that Mycroft actually sees regularly. As well as the fact that she has been over at the house several times, and my mother's dull brain cannot comprehend that if a young woman comes to visit her son so often it might be for anything else than a romantic or sexual relationship."

"Oh. I didn't know that Mycroft invited her to your place."

He spotted him now, dancing to the ballad with Anthea. She looked beautiful, smiling in his arms, clad in a bright red dress. How come he hadn't realized? It's true, these two did spend most of their time together.

"Oh yes, she comes over two-three times a week I would say. They seclude themselves in Mycroft's room so it's not like I really see her when she's here."

John saw Mycroft whisper something in Anthea's ear and she chuckled. They would make a very cute couple he thought, and something clenched in his chest, making his blood boil.

"Well your mother has a point…" he tried to control his tone and not spit out his words. "How do you know they are not together?"

Sherlock gazed at him curiously.

"Well in the first place, I know my brother, and he would never date his most valuable asset, which she is. She helps him with almost everything he undertakes. They are usually together whenever they have group projects, and god knows what they get up to but I always feel like they're plotting something. Secondly if they really were romantically attached they would most probably be having sex by now, which they aren't."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know. I know how to recognize the signs when someone has just had coitus as well as when someone does it regularly, and trust me none of them have engaged in coitus recently. I've seen what Mycroft looks like after sex and he has never displayed those signs after seeing Anthea."

John didn't now where to begin.

"Hum, you've seen how Mycroft looks after sex?" he finally chose, feeling flustered.

"Well yes. No need to blush. I mean, it's not particular to him, any man shows distinctive symptoms after… release."

"So… You're saying Mycroft has had sex before."

"Oh yes. Several times. His partners will remain unnamed for his sake but Mycroft has had lovers in the past."

"In the past? He's eighteen!"

"Well he started at fifteen if you really want to know. I've never shared my brother's… interest in flesh," he wrinkled his nose. "But he hasn't been sexually active in a year now I think."

John nodded, still confused about this. He didn't move as Sherlock walked towards a waving Mike, who had just gone off stage to let Miss Adler sing Santa Baby.

John was distracted by her smooth sexy voice for a minute and he just stared at her while she sang, mind blank. Then everything caught up again. Mycroft was no virgin. He had sex several times with several people. It was a weird notion to wrap his head around. Mycroft and Anthea. Mycroft's mother thought they were dating. Sherlock's strong disbelief of that. John didn't know what to think of it. He didn't want to think about it.

He searched for Sarah. When he found her he kissed her hard and started dancing with her as Mr Lestrade sang their final song, Have yourself a merry little Chrstmas.

They swayed slowly as he dug his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, wishing to empty his head.

Had he looked back at Mycroft he would have seen the pain and raw emotion flash in his eyes when he saw them embraced together. Had he looked at Sherlock he would have seen his disapproving look as he glared at his brother.

But John was oblivious. All he wanted was to cling to Sarah and never let go.

"Shh!" she shushed him giddly as he closed the door behind them.

"What?" he whispered back. "Are your parents back yet?"

"Not yet but shh!"

She giggled.

"Come, you'll take your shoes off in my room."

They practically ran to her room.

She closed the door behind them then embraced him with a passionate kiss.

"Get your coat and shoes off," she whispered as she did the same.

Once that was done she slide her hand up and down his shirt. She smirked at him then began unbuttoning it slowly.

He gulped, unsure if he should undress her too. He just let her take his shirt off.

"Take off your pants and socks."

He did so as she took her dress off. Once in her underwear she smiled at him.

She was gorgeous. He didn't know if she had planned the night to end like this but she was wearing assorted black lace lingerie. He felt his cock harden at the sight of her.

She smiled knowingly at him and pushed him so he sat at the edge of her bed. She then straddled him, and John barely repressed a moan when her lower stomach pressed against his length.

"So… Is this not the first time you're doing this?" John asked nervously.

Sarah stared at him.

"John, is it your first time?"

"Yes…"

She smiled and rubbed his chest.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it will be a very enjoyable first time…"

She winked then pushed him to lie down on the bed.

As she started kissing and biting her way down his chest he was pretty sure that indeed it would.

* * *

There you go! John loses his virginity to Sarah... *dramatic music* What happens next? You'll see very soon! This was my very first attempt at smut even if I didn't make them go all the way.

I'm hurting on the inside from not writing all the Johncroft moments I have imagined in my head, but don't worry these are getting closer now. Things are finally going to start moving for these two... I think I'm going to post a short smutty bonus soon just to practice writting sex scenes and get Johncroft out of my system.

Happy holidays! Please review!


	13. Special (smut) bonus

Hi everyone! Because it broke my heart that Sarah got to John first I decided to write a bit of Johncroft smut to soothe our fandom souls (and to practice writting smut, quite frankly)

So you are warned, sex and a couple of swear words ahead. This is not important for the story so if you don't like smut you can skip it.

Happy reading ;)

* * *

His lips connect with the other boy's and their bodies collide together. He enjoys the heat created by the friction of their chests. The heat of John's mouth.

He breaks free of the kiss and starts kissing the nap of John's neck, inciting the boy to groan. He nips at his earlobe and he feels him squirm against him.

"Mycroft…" he whispers, and Mycroft feels a prickle of pleasure run down his spine.

"John," he answeres seductively, as he slids his hands under the boy's t-shirt. He then rubs his sides and back slowly but firmly, exploring the upper part of John's body.

John looks up at him hungrily then flips Mycroft down on the bed that hadn't been there a second ago.

Mycroft chuckles as John unbuttons his shirt. The blond guy holds his gaze as he undresses him.

"I need you Mycroft," he murmures, eyeing him lustfully. Then he swiftly takes off his t-shirt and bends to engage in a passionate kiss.

Mycroft feels John's hand slide down his chest then fumble with his belt.

He gasps as John palms his erection over the material of his underwear.

"Hmm…"

He lifts his hands towards John's own pants but John gently pushes his hand away.

"Shh, just relax, let me take care of you."

He then smiles that shy smile that Mycroft loves so much, and proceeds to tug at Mycroft's pants.

"Just lift you hips a little… There we go."

Once his pants are off John starts sliding his underwear down. Mycroft opens his mouth to protest but John covers it with his, softly caressing Mycroft's tongue with his own and Mycroft loses all coherent thought.

He then moans as he feels John's hand on his now naked erection.

Slowly, tentatively, John starts to stroke it. He then grabs it and begins jerking Mycroft off. Mycroft suppresses a gasp and grips the sheets, unsure what to do with his hands.

"You're so gorgeous," John whispers and Mycroft looks into his feverish eyes.

"Please," Mycroft whispers. "I can't hold it much longer."

John nods and accelerates the pace of his hand, causing Mycroft to gasp loudly.

He waves the rides of pleasure as he gets closer to ecstasy then comes with a pained groan.

John kisses his forehead and lies down on his heated body.

Mycroft runs his fingers through John's hair and opens his mouth to say these words he desperately needs to tell him…

He jolts awake at the sound of banging on his door.

"MYCROFT! Mycroft, are you there?"

He groans. Goddam Sherlock.

"What is it?" he yells from his bed.

"Are you ill?"

"No! Why?"

"Well it's half past ten…" he can almost feel him smirking behind the door.

'_Shit! I should have been up two hours ago._'

"I'll be down in ten minutes!"

"Right. Hurry up, grandmamma was disappointed that she didn't get to have breakfast with you."

Mycroft slumps back down in his bed as he hears Sherlock's steps fading away. He sighs then gets up and starts undressing for a quick shower.

Fuck. Another wet dream about John Watson. It seems that these days his brother's best friend invades his thoughts in more ways than one.

'_- This has got to stop Mycroft._

_- I now, but I don't know how to_' he thinks bitterly.

From now on he will do his best so as to not concentrate in John, or his sweet smile, or his kind eyes, or the touch of his skin when he had wrapped his leg…

'_Oh God! There you go again!_' he thought as his blood rushed southwards.

No, he could do this. From now on he would let go of the way he felt around John Watson.

* * *

What did you think? Please review! I'm so happy that more and more people are starting to follow the story ^^

I'm excited because things are going to start to get interesting between John and Mycroft now! Can't wait =D


	14. Back to school

Hi everyone, I'm back! The next few days I am going to write and write. This is it. Johncroft is seriously going to unfold!

Happy reading ;)

* * *

On the first day back at school John was ecstasic. He had spent the most amazing winter break. He had seen Sarah many times all through it, and they had had sex a couple more times. Christmas had happened much better than he expected, considering it was the first they had done since Dad's death and although not having him there for Christmas wasn't that unusual since he had missed it sometimes, due to being on active service, they had the novelty of receiving Mum's family over; probably because they wanted to make this time of year less hard for Mum, Harry and him. He had been very happy to see his aunt and uncle, little cousins and grandparents, and all in all had had a great Christmas. Harry had even behaved for that night, being a perfect example of cordiality, having played with the younger cousins, and most importantly, having not gotten atrociously drunk like she usually did on bank holidays.

Things couldn't have been better and now he was ready to start school again and eager to go back to their small investigations with Sherlock, or to singing in the glee club. He wondered with a hardly contained smirk how Christmas had been for the Holmes family this year, and what new subjects Sherlock and Mycroft had found to argue about.

He was disappointed to learn that day that Sherlock and Mycroft wouldn't be back till Wednesday as they were still stuck at the French Châlet they had been at for New Years due to snow flurries.

'_Oh well_', thought John, '_I guess I'll have plenty of time to talk with them on Wednesday during glee club_.'

Come Wednesday afternoon, John entered the practice room hand in hand with Sarah. He was happy to see everyone there already. He spotted Sherlock talking calmly with Mike; Mycroft was showing something from a big old volume to Mr. Lestrade; Molly and Jim were giggling about something in a corner; Sally and Anderson were gossiping once again in their own corner, sending furtive glances to Molly and Jim.

He sat on Sherlock's other side, followed by Sarah.

"Hello Sherlock, how was your Christmas break?"

"Fine," Sherlock drawled, eyes sweeping quickly over John and Sarah, "Apparently yours was fun. Congratulations for going that extra step in your relationship…"

Sarah gasped and Mike raised an eyebrow.

"How… Oh never mind," John said, remembering their conversation about 'signs' during the winter formal. "Just please don't ever mention my sex life in public again."

Mike cleared his throat. "Speaking of new… developments, did you see Molly and Jim?"

"What about them?" asked John.

"Didn't you see what happened during the winter formal?" asked Sarah, pleased of the change the conversation.

"No, I was… distracted."

"Yeah you were," smirked Mike before Sarah glared at him.

She turned to John. "They hooked up during the party."

"Really?"

"Yes…" answered Mike miserably.

Suddenly a loud bang resonated at the other end of the room.

They all whipped their heads towards the noise.

A very fidgety-looking Mycroft was scrambling to collect that big book he was holding.

Realizing the attention he had drawn he blushed ever so slightly and mumbled a nervous "I'm so sorry about that".

John caught his gaze and was surprised to find shock and raw emotion in them.

'_Oh crap!_'

If Sherlock could tell he and Sarah had sex Mycroft could obviously tell too. For some reason John felt his face heat up and experienced a feeling very akin to shame, eyes darting down to avoid Mycroft's gaze.

"Please excuse me," Mycroft sheepishly said to Lestrade them strode out as quickly as possible out of the room. John could have sworn that if could have done so he would have ran out.

Silence fell on the classroom.

"Wow," said Sally out loud, "That was freakish, even for the Ice Queen."

That was Sherlock's queue to run out after him.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review!

Also, I'm serious, everything Johncroft is going to happen now so be prepared! I have A LOT to write… Honestly, I have the next two weeks for the characters planned, almost day to day (so maybe I will write one chapter for each day unless what happens in a day gets too long).


	15. Cold as stone

Mycroft drama part 2. I'll try to post a chapter each day now but I can't make any promises…

Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as he was out the door Mycroft broke into a jog. He didn't really know where he was going but his entire being just wanted to run away from that room where John Watson stood happily next to his much loved girlfriend. He felt his breathing go ragged as he remembered the sight of John's glowing face as he listened to Mike while holding Sarah's hand. The intimacy between them was so obvious it had hit Mycroft unexpectedly hard.

'_You knew it was only a matter of time…_'

He veered into the closest bathroom, glad to have found somewhere safe for any prying eyes.

He walked over to the sink and stared at the reflection of the gasping teary-eyed boy in the mirror.

'_God you look horrid. Like the ridiculously emotional child you are._'

He grasped the edge of the sink and lowered his head, trying to calm his heavy breathing.

'_I will not cry godammit!_'

Yet the image of Sarah and John laying naked together kept intruding his mind, stinging his heart. Her hands roaming over his body, the love words he would murmur in _her_ ear…

He felt sick as the taste of bill crept up his throat. He gave in and a silent sob raked his body.

He froze when he heard running footsteps come towards the bathroom.

He straightened, trying to gain composure.

'_Don't tell me it's…_'

And sure enough Sherlock ran in.

"Good. I thought you'd be in here," he said as he entered.

"What do you want?" Mycroft asked stiffly, failing to conceal a croak in his voice.

Sherlock glowered at him. "I came to see if you are okay of course."

"Oh, and since when do you have so much concern for my feelings?"

A fight with Sherlock was much better than having to feel what he was feeling right now.

"Don't start Mycroft. I was just worried."

"Well thank you very much but I don't want your pity, that is if you are capable of feeling any."

"MYCROFT!"

They stood in silence, glaring at each other.

Finally, Mycroft sighed and loosened his posture. On second thoughts he was too tired to do this right now.

"I know why you're upset Mycroft."

"Oh really?"

"You have feelings for John."

Mycroft didn't know if he should be surprised or not. If it was anyone else talking he would have been afraid that his attachment was obvious, but this was Sherlock after all, and he had been very careful with keeping his emotions in check up till today.

"How long have you known?"

"Since what happened on Halloween. You wouldn't have gone that far on assaulting the attacker even for Anthea, and she's your only true friend."

"Right."

Mycroft's blood boiled just at the thought of John's attacker. He would have to keep tabs on how his trial went. When was it again? He would have to ask Anthea.

"And…" Sherlock shuffled awkwardly, "I want you to know that I'm here for you… You know… If you ever want to talk about it…"

Mycroft couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'_This has got to be a dream. _Sherlock_ just expressed genuine concern for me._'

He kind of wished today was a dream, but he knew better than that.

"Does Anthea know?"

Mycroft was surprised that Sherlock would ask such a question. "About John? I don't think so. We haven't discussed it. Or him for that matter. Not since you first made friends with him."

Sherlock nodded. "I'll text her then, if you don't mind. It's something she should know. Also, private or not, she would kill you for keeping her out of the loop. You know how she is with information. I'll inform her so you don't have to go through… an awkward conversation."

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you."

Sherlock walked out without answering, whipping out his mobile phone in the process.

When Mycroft got home he felt drained and tired. He informed their butler he wouldn't be having dinner as he didn't feel well and went up to his room. He turned his stereo on and put in the new Lady Antebellum CD one of his older cousins have given him for Christmas, hoping to get his mind off things. He plopped ungracefully on his bed and listened to the music start.

_Tell me have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts?_

_Your lips keep trying to speak but you just can't find the words_

_Well I had this dream once, I had it in my head…_

'_Oh great, trust every love song to sound like it's meant for you now…_'

_She was the purest beauty but not the common kind_

_She had a way about her that made you feel alive_

He pictured John's face, the light curls, that goofy smile, his beige eyes…

He sighed. This was going to be a rough night…

He lost himself inside the music. Letting the melodies sweep his sad feelings away. When he reached track 6, the lyrics caught his attention.

_I wish I was cold as stone_

_Then I wouldn't feel a thing_

_Wish I didn't have this heart_

_Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain _

_I could stand strong and still_

_Watching you walk away_

_I wouldn't hurt like this_

_Or feel so all alone_

_I wish I was cold as stone_

Cold as stone… Yes, he would have to be stricter with himself. He already knew how to appear cold and inapproachable; now all he had to do was apply it to John. Maybe if he pretended long enough he could actually close down his feelings towards him.

Yes, that's it. He could get rid of the pain. Instead of just trying to repress his feelings he would numb his entire being. It wouldn't change his relationship with the rest of the world much any way.

As the music took a more upbeat turn he was confident he could master his heart now.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review!

The music is Owned the night and Cold as stone from Lady Antebellum's new album Own the night (I frickin' love that album I've put it on repeat since Christmas so I felt obliged to add a couple of songs from it here)

This is FAR from over… See Mycroft, Sherlock and John get super emotional as things go on... I know that Mycroft is being a lovestruck teenager but that's what he technically is here, he's not an adult or the British government yet ;)


	16. Aftermath

Short sequel! Enjoy!

* * *

The next day John, Sarah, Mike and Molly where having lunch together at the cafeteria. John spotted Sherlock and waved him over.

"Where have you been all morning?" asked John.

Sherlock just shrugged and sat down next to him.

"What was wrong with Mycroft last night?" asked Sarah, "He didn't look okay…"

Sherlock shrugged again, keeping a closed face.

"I think he was sick or something. He locked himself in his room as soon as we got home. Nearly drove me insane by listening to this country music CD all night," Sherlock drawled in a bored tone.

"Oh! Country! That's what we should pick for next Wednesday!" interjected Molly.

"That's a good idea, Molly," said Mike, " There are a lot of good country bands to pick from!"

"I'm sorry?" asked Sherlock.

"When you and Mycroft weren't there, Mr Lestrade told us to choose a few bands for next Wednesday," explained John, "We'll put it to a vote and the Wednesday after that we will all sing a song from the most popular band."

"I see. Well, I don't know any country music bands, so you will have to choose," said Sherlock.

"What about Taylor Swift?" said Sarah.

"Gloriana?" proposed Mike.

"Mumford and Sons!" exclaimed Molly.

While the three started debating which band to sing, John turned towards Sherlock.

"Tell me the truth… What's going on with Mycroft? Is he really okay? Is it something serious?"

Sherlock hesitated.

"I don't think I can tell."

"As in you know and can't tell, or you don't know?"

Sherlock fidgeted, biting his thumbnail.

"Maybe you should ask him."

John sighed.

'_So much for getting anything out of Sherlock._'

"Maybe I will."

He turned back towards his plate and prodded his food tentatively.

He wasn't quite sure why Mycroft had reacted the way he had but he did have a bit of an idea. In his mind, he had rewinded that flash of emotion in Mycroft's eyes a thousand times last night. He had identified some of the feelings in there. Pain. Sadness. Despair.

If he was right on what the cause of Mycroft's suffering was, things were going to get a lot more complicated…

* * *

Next part tomorrow maybe…

Please review if you liked it!

I'm so happy I've gone so far with it and that you guys are following the story. I'm really glad ^^


	17. Blow me one last kiss

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry this took longer. I had a lot of work this weekend then I got dreadfully sick yesterday. I'm still not feeling great but since I'm bound to my bed, I might as well write =p

Prepare for the incoming drama…

Happy reading!

* * *

That Friday evening Sarah had invited him to come over. He had initially been very pleased to go, but with what had happened with Mycroft on Wednesday, he wasn't so keen anymore. He felt like he needed time to think. To think about him and Sarah, as well as him and Mycroft. He still wasn't sure about what had occurred on Wednesday, but he couldn't shake off the premonition he had about it.

He currently sat awkwardly on Sarah's bed, her new P!nk CD blasting music in the background. She was chatting away happily, unaware of his discomfort.

Eventually, what he feared occurred. Sarah sat down very close to him with that fiery look in her eyes.

"So…," she said, "my parents won't be back for a while, we shouldn't be disturbed… So why don't we…" she moved her hand up his thigh slowly, "have a little fun?"

John inhaled deeply, suppressing any desire.

"No," he said pushing her away. "I don't feel like it… today."

"Don't feel like it?" She looked at him like he'd gone mad. "John what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be ridiculous. Was it something I did, something I said?"

"No… I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me."

She rolled her eyes angrily. "Oh for god's sake John, tell me what's wrong," she snapped.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Am I not desirable to you anymore?"

"No. You're very attractive Sarah."

"Then why wouldn't you let me touch you?"

John hesitated. "It's just that… I think someone is upset about us being together. In a steady relationship, I mean."

"So what? We can't do anything if someone is jealous of us?" She glared at him. Then she realized it.

"It's someone you care about isn't it? John! You're putting one of your friends wellbeing over ours?"

John fidgeted. "Well, no, not really. I just don't want to upset that person further."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "It's Sherlock isn't it? Oh my God, he's in love with you?!"

"No!" John blurted, "No way! It really isn't him. It's someone else. But I can't tell you who. I'm not even sure yet that they even do have feelings for me."

"So you're willing to sabotage our relationship for someone who's feelings you're not even sure of?"

Sarah took his hand, sadness in her eyes.

"John do you care more about that person than me?"

"No," John blurted, "I love _you_!"

"It doesn't seem like it. If you truly put me first you wouldn't put a stopper in our relationship like that."

"I'm not putting a stopper in anything!"

"Really? Then make love to me John."

The silence etched between them until Sarah shook her head sadly.

"I knew it. You love that person more than me."

"It's not true! Please believe me!"

"Save it John! It's true and it's even more sad if you can't admit it to yourself. Your behaviour is not the one of a loving boyfriend. Just break up with me so you can go to that person without guilt."

John felt like he'd been slapped. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"Yeah? Well I am. I couldn't bear to stay with you, knowing that you're head over heels for someone else."

"But I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I think you should go now… I think you need to think about what that person and I mean to you."

"Sarah…"

"Just go."

John left. Not really knowing how to feel about this break-up.

Sarah watched him leave out the window. She sang along with the P!nk song playing on her CD, trying not to cry.

_I think I've finally had enough_

_I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us _

_Blow me one last kiss_

_You think I'm just too serious_

_I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so,_

_Blow me one last kiss_

John walked angrily down the streets of London, not really knowing where he was heading. Why had she acted like that? What is too much to ask to cool down for while in their relationship? He took his face in his hands as he realized how insensitive that sounded. He realized most of his anger was directed at himself more than Sarah. Why was he such an idiot? Why did he have to act like that? He needed to talk to someone.

"Sherlock," he said aloud.

He turned towards the direction of his best friend's house. The Holmes residence was a bit far to walk to, but he didn't mind right now. He knew that Sherlock wasn't the best when it came to talking about feelings but right now he couldn't think of anything more comforting than talking with Sherlock, even if it wasn't about Sarah.

By the time he reached Sherlock's house night had fallen. He walked up the steps to the doorway and ringed the bell. He'd only been here once before, and once more he found the huge and glum looking house to be very imposing.

He heard footsteps coming to the door. He couldn't have been more surprised to see Mycroft open the door.

_'Oh shit, he lives here too you idiot!'_

"Hi," he said nervously, cracking a shy smile to the older boy.

"Good evening John," replied Mycroft coldly, "Do you wish to speak to my brother?"

John was taken a little off guard by his steely tone.

"Um, yeah. That would be great thanks."

"I will fetch him then," Mycroft directed him a polite smile then disappeared.

_'- You can ask him now. You're single you can ask him how he feels about you… _

_- Oh shut up! Of course you're not going to do that. Why would you want to go out with Mycroft Holmes?'_

John blushed as the inner war began in his mind. Luckily he was taken away from his misery when Sherlock appeared at the door.

"John? What's wrong?"

John looked over Sherlock's shoulder and was disappointed to see that Mycroft was out of sight.

"Um, we need to talk."

"Now?"

"Now."

Nodding, Sherlock just said. "Let me get my coat."

They circled around Sherlock's yard for a while as John explained how he and Sarah had broken up (without telling him that the reason he hadn't wanted to do anything with her was because of Mycroft's attitude on Wednesday).

"Is there something wrong with me Sherlock?"

"I don't think so."

"I mean she's great. She's funny and attractive. And I enjoyed having sex with her before. Why couldn't I do it this time?"

"Maybe something has changed between then. It's obviously something going on in your head. Your state of mind has changed since then, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"Well there you have it."

They just walked side by side, and John was happy Sherlock wasn't asking anything more about it.

"I should probably go now."

"Alright," said Sherlock. "See you on Monday."

As Sherlock walked back in he noticed Mycroft watching John leave through the window.

"Did you not notice?"

"Notice what?" snapped Mycroft.

"He's single. Now's your chance to make your move."

* * *

Drama part one! Again I repeat, this is far from over. The drama is only beginning…

Please review!


	18. What the heart wants

Short chapter.

John thinks about what he feels for Mycroft.

Happy reading!

* * *

All weekend John had pondered about him and Sarah as well as him and Mycroft. He was pretty sure Mycroft felt something for him. And after a lot of thinking he came to the conclusion that he might feel something too. He was confused as he's never felt anything romantic towards a boy before. But maybe it was like Harry's ex Tanya. Tanya had been bisexual (she had eventually left Harry for a boy, much to Harry's distress). Maybe he was bisexual but hadn't realized until Mycroft. He wasn't gay, that was for sure. His previous girlfriends had had too much of an effect on him for him to be gay. But here he was, getting all nervous over a boy. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. God, Sarah was right, he had put Mycroft's feelings before hers. And that meant something, right?

_'Only one way to know…'_

He shook his head, too scared to do this.

_'Just try.'_

He sighed and proceeded to picture Mycroft in his head. He felt his heart beat a little faster. He then pictured himself leaning in, kissing the older boy. A hot rush of emotion flew through him. He embraced him in his mind, crushing their bodies together. John's blood went southward.

He sat up, feeling flushed.

_'Well you can't deny it now… You really like Mycroft.'_

He lay back down. Worrying about next week. How was Mycroft going to react to his break-up with Sarah? Was he going to do anything? Should John be the one to go speak about it with him? Was John even ready to start a relationship with Mycroft? It would be his first time dating a boy, and there was bound to be narrow-minded people who disapproved, but he could deal with that. He was used to getting crap because his sister was a lesbian. He'd learned over the years how to shut haters up. He'd have to tell his mum though. He didn't know how she would react to him liking people of the same gender too, but she had reacted very well for Harry so he supposed it would be okay.

He almost felt excited about what could happen next week.

Except that by Tuesday night nothing had happened. John had tried to start small talk with Mycroft so as to enable him to say anything, but Mycroft had been unusually cold, chatting mildly as long as it was polite enough then excusing himself at the first notice. What had happened? Everything about Mycroft's manner was polite and affable, but also distant. John was just incredibly confused.

He wasn't the only one. Sherlock was also taken aback by Mycroft's behaviour. What was he playing at? Sherlock was sure that Mycroft would have taken the chance to sweep in.

_'If this goes on any longer, my _dear brother_ and I need to have a chat. I give him till Friday.'_

* * *

More to come soon.

Please review!


	19. Holmes crisis

Brother drama...

Happy reading!

* * *

"Hello everyone!" A happy Lestrade strode into the room that Wednesday.

One look at the glee club and he could tell something was off. Sherlock sat next to John, looking extremely pissed. John looked like someone had shot his puppy. Sarah looked tired, staring at John from the other side of the room. Sally had clearly been crying. Anderson was apparently trying to cheer her up, rubbing her shoulders. Mike was not so subtly glaring at Jim and Molly cooing together. Only Mycroft looked normal, although he sat to the side, seemingly oblivious to his fellow members mood swings.

"Right," said Lestrade. He pasted on a cheerful smile. "Have you decided on any bands?"

Molly raised her hand excitedly. "We've decided we want to sing some country music, sir."

"Alright, excellent. What band?"

"Mike, Sarah, Jim and I had agreed on Mumford and Sons, sir. But we don't know what the others want."

"Ok. John, Sherlock, Mycroft, Sally and Anderson, what do you say to that?"

"I'm perfectly down with it," said Mycroft amiably.

"Fine by me," said John.

"Same," sighed Sherlock, "I don't know any country bands anyway."

Still snivelling, Sally nodded.

"I think that's fine," said Anderson.

"Great. Mumford and Sons it is then. As soon as you know what song you want to sing come tell me so we can avoid having two people singing the same song. I was thinking we could divide it on next Wednesday and Friday."

"But we only meet on Fridays when we are preparing for something big," protested Molly.

"Well I just thought it left more time for you guys to prepare. And dividing it in two helps us not have to do nine songs in a row of the same artist, it's a bit repetitive after a while… Is that okay with everybody?"

There was a general nod.

"Alright then, those who already know what they want to sing come see me now."

Sarah, Jim and Sally came up to him.

John looked over at Mycroft but it was almost like he was purposely avoiding his glance.

That's it. Sherlock had lost patience.

That night, Sherlock slammed the door behind Mycroft and him.

"In my room. Now," he hissed.

Mycroft sighed. "Sherlock is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is. Unless you want me to shout about your little crush here in the hallway I suggest you go to my room so why can sort this out. Quietly."

Mycroft shrugged then made his way to Sherlock's bedroom at an irritatingly slow pace.

Once they were there. Mycroft made himself comfortable on his brother's bed.

"So? What was so urgent?"

"You know bloody well," snapped Sherlock.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling you want to talk about John. But what about exactly I have no clue."

"John is single!"

"So?"

"So aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"No."

Sherlock was struck by the definite answer.

"You're not going to tell him how you feel?"

"No," was the calm response.

Sherlock fought off the wave of frustration overcoming him.

"You're just going to let him probably get in another relationship and not react to that?"

Mycroft sighed. "Oh, for God's sake Sherlock! Why would I intervene?"

"So that you two can get together?"

"And why would I do that?"

Sherlock inhaled deeply.

"For your own happiness, for his happiness!"

"What makes you think I could make him happy?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he may have feelings for you too."

"And even if he did? I don't think I'm right for him. He needs someone more open and relaxed than me."

"Says who? If he likes you, then you're bound to make him happy."

"If only it were that simple Sherlock… Feelings are not the only things required for a healthy relationship."

"Maybe but it's a start. And it's the most important thing anyways!"

Mycroft glared at him. "Oh really? How would you know?"

Angry glances were exchanged, then Mycroft got up.

"I think we're done here."

"Mycroft!" yelled Sherlock as he opened the door, "Don't you dare hurt him, or you'll be sorry!"

Mycroft sneered at him over his shoulder and left.

* * *

I'm on a roll! Being stranded in bed can do that I guess (plus I'm posting short chapters)

Please review!


	20. Tell me the truth

*Dramatic drum roll* Here comes the confrontation between John and Mycroft. The drama continues!

* * *

The next day, John and Sherlock were in their Detective club's office. They had just had a case. A girl from their school had received a secret Santa gift in her closet. It was (according to her) the most perfect gift, that only someone who truly knew her could give. A note had been left with the gift, in which her admirer confesses his undying love for her but ended saying she couldn't know who he was. She had hired Sherlock and John to find who it was. The secret Santa had been very easy to track for Sherlock, and John had ended up feeling depressed as, upon knowing who her admirer was, (some fat kid from the "nerd" group) the girl had obviously been disappointed and decided not to approach him.

Now they were just hanging around, enjoying the calm silence between them.

That is, until Sherlock broke the silence, facing John very seriously.

"John?"

"Hm?"

"We need to talk."

John sat up attentively, genuinely curious. "About what?"

"Mycroft."

"Oh… That…"

"Yes. I can't take it anymore, I feel compelled to tell you."

He hesitated and John looked at him expectantly.

"I believe he's in love with you."

He held John's gaze, waiting for any signs of a freak-out.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I know," repeated John. "Or at least I suspected as much. You thinking it confirms it."

Sherlock frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Sherlock! I'm not stupid! I may not have the same… abilities your brother and you possess but I know how to read between the lines."

"Oh… And… How long have you known?"

"Well I got a slight premonition on the night of the Halloween party when we had a… particular conversation when he tended my leg. But it was a bit of a sure thing when he reacted violently during glee club last Wednesday."

_'Damn, he knew as long as I did. How is that possible?'_ Sherlock's pride nagged at him.

"Alright… And how do you feel about him?"

_'God, I can't believe I'm asking this.'_

John hesitated, he looked down nervously then smiled softly.

"I think I like him back. I mean… This feels weird to say because he's your brother and everything, but… I think I really _really_ like him."

Sherlock nodded. "I thought as much. Will you do anything about it?"

"Well, I've tried talking to him. Not about us, just… talking. I was hoping that he would steer the conversation towards it but these days I feel like he can't wait to get away from me. He keeps making rubbish excuses to stop talking to me…"

Sherlock sighed. "John… I hate having to say this but… I had a little conversation about it with Mycroft last night. He told me he doesn't intend to talk about it with you."

John's eyes widened in surprise. "Why not?"

Sherlock's jaw clenched. "I don't know. He wasn't making any sense. Trust me, if I knew I would tell you but he's been a stubborn little-" He avoided insulting his brother in front of John. "Let's just say he's been difficult…"

"I'll go talk to him them. No more beating around the bush, I'll get him to tell me the truth."

"You sure you can achieve that?"

"Oh yes I can!" said John with a new found resolve.

The next morning at lunch break, John stormed up to Mycroft. He was chatting quietly with Anthea. John came up to their level, causing them to stop talking.

"Why hello John," Mycroft greeted him amiably with that ever plastered polite smile that was seriously starting to piss John off. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Mycroft, I need to talk with you. In private. It's urgent."

"Now? But Anthea and I were about to go have lunch. Can't this wait?"

"No Mycroft," John tried to muster up the most authoritative tone he could manage. "We need to talk. Right now."

Mycroft and Anthea exchanged a glance. She nodded almost imperceptibly to him. Mycroft sighed.

"Very well."

John felt a quick rush of jealousy at the complicity between those two, but he nodded in thanks to Anthea anyway.

"Right. Let's find somewhere we can talk without being disturbed."

Mycroft followed him to an empty classroom.

"So what is it you want to talk about? Is it something Sherlock said?" he asked taking a defensive stance.

John looked at the older Holmes brother, leaned back against the wall, arms crossed.

He walked towards him. Pleased to see him tense up.

_'Why do I still find him attractive when he looks pissed off? Oh, concentrate John!'_

"I want to talk about this…"

To Mycroft's surprise he leaned up and kissed him. Mycroft was frozen for a split second, then relaxed, appreciating the feeling of John's warm lips on his mouth. He didn't kiss back but he let John in completely. When John pulled away it was all he could do not to groan in frustration.

John caught his disappointed glance and smile sweetly at him.

"There, that wasn't so difficult was it?"

Mycroft quickly recomposed himself.

"I'm sorry John," he snapped, pushing away from him. "But what are you trying to imply exactly?"

John stared at him incredulously.

"That you like me. I know you like me, even if you wouldn't admit it."

"And what would make you think that?" Mycroft sneered.

John was taken aback. "Well the way you've been acting around me of course."

"I'm sorry?" asked Mycroft icily, "But in what way? I'm sorry if any of my actions have ever been… misleading."

_'I don't believe this…'_

"The way you acted last Wednesday! You ran out when you noticed Sarah and I had… you know… a sexual relationship."

Mycroft chuckled coldly. "Oh John, you really didn't think that was about you now did you? I was sick that day. Nausea took over me at that moment so I ran to the bathroom so as to avoid the… unpleasantness of being sick in our classroom."

"But what about your overreaction on the night of Halloween? You nearly killed the guy! You were obviously worried sick about me!"

Mycroft paused. "Of course I was worried. That boy was a psychopath. He could have hurt Sherlock just as easily. And you're Sherlock's best friend, I wouldn't want you in danger, for his sake."

"But that was more than concern for your brother's best friend! And what about what you said when you were bandaging my leg?"

"What did I say? I don't recall anything… romantic being said that night."

"You said that you had noticed… The way I looked at you. That you had noticed how my pupils were dilated around you. You what that means as much as I do! You touched my face for God's sake! You lingered!"

Mycroft's mask slipped for an instant. He blushed, having forgotten that conversation apparently.

"So what? I was merely playing with you. I noticed your marked attention and decided to… mess around with you."

John rolled his eyes. "You don't _mess around_ with people Mycroft."

"You've known me for a few months John, do you really think you've got me pinned down in such a short time?"

John felt his anger seep through him.

"Stop lying Mycroft! Don't take me for a fool! Every one of these moments I've seen the look in your eyes! The hope on Halloween, the fondness during our little chats, the sadness last Wednesday. Don't you dare try to make me believe you don't like me! You think I didn't feel how happy you were when I kissed you? Or missed that upset look when I pulled back?"

His fists clenched and his breathing quickened. He swore, if Mycroft didn't start being honest with him any second he was seriously tempted to punch the taller boy in the face.

Mycroft sighed then slumped back in defeat against the wall.

"No, you're right, you don't deserve to be lied at this way… But why John did you have to insist? Why can't you just let it go?"

He rubbed his eyebrows tiredly, and John almost felt pity for him.

"What is it then? Why won't you be honest with me?"

Mycroft paused then said slowly said. "First off, I have to say, I do like you." He caught John's gaze. "I have feelings for you John, I do. But I really hoped you wouldn't reciprocate them and act upon them because you see… I can't date you."

"I don't understand. Why can't you?"

"Well you see John, this is my last year of high school. I intend to work in a high position for the British Government later. I have started to form a network with the kids from the high ended British families. I am working on my reputation. I have excellent grades and have the best British universities to choose from. I fear that going out with you may cause rumours to circulate about me that could harm my future career. And even if I didn't care about that, I'm leaving in a few months. University will take up most of my time so why bother the pain of being apart later? Surely the initial pain of not being together is less than that of having to break-up with someone you have gotten very close too in the future? And even if we overcame the rumours and the long distance… What then? I will be working for a very demanding and probably dangerous job. You could be leverage against me. Caring isn't an advantage John… It's a weakness. In my position –at least considering my possible future position- I'm better off not making these sort of attachments."

John was shocked. Out of all the excuses he had thought of he hadn't considered this at all. He was speechless, his mind reeling to find a counter-argument.

"Now if you'll excuse my John, I think we're finished here. We both have lunch to attend to."

Mycroft slowly made his way to the door. Just as he was about to cross it he turned around hesitantly.

"And, John? I am truly sorry."

"So am I," murmured John. But Mycroft was already out the door.

* * *

So what did you think? A little _too_ melodramatic? Please review!


	21. Time will give us nothing

Part one of the Mumford & Sons week.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a hellish weekend and an even more hellish week for John. He had spent his entire Saturday moping in bed and generally feeling miserable. On Sunday he had tried to distract himself with searching for a good Mumford and Sons song to sing but his heart wasn't into it. Any kind of love song, happy or sad, just made him picture Mycroft. More specifically Mycroft rejecting him.

They had kissed for God's sake! But it wasn't enough the distance was there and Mycroft was the one who set it there. Mycroft didn't want him.

_'You know that's not true'_ his brain protested.

_'He doesn't want to be with me. Same thing.'_

Monday was horrid. Mycroft ignored him royally and Sherlock kept sending him concerned glances which was nerve racking enough. Why couldn't he go back to the oblivious and uncaring Sherlock?

_'Now that's not very fair to Sherlock. He's worried. It's natural that he's worried, you're his only friend.'_

By the time Wednesday arrived to say that John was on edge was a bit of an understatement. All his friends knew what they were singing today or Friday and his love life was a mess. It didn't help that Sarah gave him an accusing look when their glances crossed as she entered the glee club classroom.

"Alright everyone," said Lestrade leaning against the desk. "I have the list of your songs and the order of your performances. Ah, Molly and John I still need your songs."

"Hum," Molly turned bright red, "I didn't know which one to choose, there are so many I like."

"Yes well, if you two could just pick one tonight? Two days is going to be tough to practice for the performance so hurry up."

John glad albeit surprised he wasn't the only one that hadn't chosen a song. Although it wasn't because he couldn't decide his favourite or anything.

"Sherlock. I believe you wanted to go first?"

That took the whole group unawares.

"Yes Sir, I have an important message I would like to deliver as quickly as possible."

"That's… good. The floor's all yours Sherlock."

Sherlock walked to the middle of the room. He took the mike from Lestrade.

"This is for my foolish brother."

John heard some snickering from Sally and Jim and he turned to see Mycroft glaring daggers at Sherlock, arm crossed and a hand holding his face.

_Weep for yourself my man,_

_You'll never be what is in you heart._

_Weep little lion man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start._

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems you have made in your own head._

Mycroft just kept on glaring.

_'My problems are NOT made up in my head…'_

As Sherlock sang the chorus John looked away, not daring to glance at Mycroft. He looked at the others but they all looked mildly amused which made it worse for him. If only they knew what Sherlock was actually going on about… John just stared at the floor, urging for the song to be over soon.

_Tremble for yourself my man,_

_You know that you have seen all this before_

_Tremble little lion man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores._

_Your grace is wasted in you face,_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck._

Sherlock sneered as he said 'grace', clearly not impressed by what Mycroft wanted to be an honourable thing.

He went on and finished the song under the applause of the glee club. He smugly regained his seat next to John as Mycroft had now gained the composure of the calm before the storm.

"Great. I believe Sarah's next."

Sarah got up and walked to the centre of the room like a woman on a mission. Without a word, she took the mike and started.

_Rip the earth in two with your mind._

_Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires_

_I never meant you any harm_

She looked at John then and he got a sinking feeling that this song was directed to him.

_How can you say that your truth is better than ours?_

_Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms._

He listened politely till the chorus appeared and he understood the meaning of her choice.

_But I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

_And you rip it from my hands and you swear it's all gone_

_And you rip out all I had just to say that you've won_

John felt his gut clench and it was all he could do not to openly wince.

_Well now you've won_

_But I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

_I gave you all_

They clapped and she beamed at them. She regained her seat lightly.

"Great job Sally. Very beautiful. It's Sally's turn now."

Sally did a great rendition of The Cave but John wasn't really listening. He was just hoping the day would end soon so he could get away from Mycroft and Sarah.

'No. That's not right. You have to speak with Sarah. She's not over it of that song is any indication. You have to talk to her soon. This evening would be best.'

When Mycroft's turn came he hated himself for automatically following the boy's movements. Most of all he hated the part of him that wanted Mycroft to sing him a love song to say he was sorry and did indeed want him.

"I've got a bit of a counter-song, so to say," he joked lightly as he nodded towards Sherlock. "It's a song I can relate to. It spoke to me when I researched Mumford & Sons songs. Anyways…"

He inhaled then started.

_Give me hope in silence_

_It's easier, it's kinder_

_Tell me not of heartbreak_

_It plagues my soul, it plagues my soul_

He sang softly (thank god for the mike) and sadly. He had pretty much gotten the classroom's attention.

_We will meet back on this road_

_Nothing gained, truth be told_

_But I am not the enemy_

_It isn't me, the enemy_

He stared pointedly at Sherlock as he said that

_But I came and I was nothing_

_Time will give us nothing_

He looked at John then.

_So why did you choose to lean on_

_A man you knew was falling?_

John looked down. He blocked the song out for the rest of it. He desperately tried to stop tears from erupting and, at the end of the song as the room clapped, he thought he saw wetness in Mycroft's eyes as well.

Mycroft bowed quickly and returned to his seat.

"Right. And that was it for today," said Lestrade cheerfully. "Good job everyone. Keep it up for Friday."

As the students left the room John caught up with Sarah.

"Sarah!"

She hesitated then answered cautiously.

"What?"

"Can I have a quick word with you?"

"Alright."

Once they found a room John cleared his throat.

"First off, I would like to apologize. I realize I was… kind of a dick. You were right, I was putting a higher value on someone else's feelings than yours, and that was wrong."

She didn't say anything so he went on.

"More than that, I realize now that I l… really like that person and that is why I acted like that."

"So it's true? You're in love with someone else?"

John winced. "Well, I do have feelings for someone, yes. And they feel that way as well. But it doesn't mean that I never loved you or anything. I really did care about you. It's just… That other person really hit me hard."

"So just like that, out of the blue, you get a crush for someone else?"

John felt irritation for the word _crush_, like this was puppy love.

"No Sarah. It's much deeper than that. And it didn't come out of the blue. I feel like it's been sneaking up on me for a while now. I was… having feelings before I even realized it."

"You know what really angers me about this John? Because you falling in love with someone else I can forgive. It happens. It's sad for me but it's okay. What I can't stand is that you slept with me! Several times! And now I realize that you did it while you liked someone else and were liked by them. It's like a double affront!"

"But… it wasn't the first time for you right?"

"That's not the point John! It hurts my feelings anyways!" She eyed him suspiciously. "You weren't thinking about that person while we were doing it were you?"

"No! God no! I would never do something like that!"

"Good…"

The silence stretched between them.

"So who is it?" she asked.

"I can't tell," he answered sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm guessing it's a boy because you're conveniently using 'they' every time instead of 'she'. And I'm guessing it's someone close since they knew about us. They had to in order to get upset about it in the first place… It's not Mike is it? I hadn't pinned him as being bi, but then you never know…"

John blushed. "No it's not Mike and, I repeat, I won't tell. But I will only say this: you're right about him being a boy."

"Right," said Sarah with an acceptance that astonished John. "But if you want to talk about it, I'm willing to do so. I would like us to remain friends you know. Avoiding you has proven to be extremely tiring."

John smiled at her and took her hand.

"Thank you Sarah. And… I'm so sorry… for everything. You don't deserve me as a friend."

"Well… I need to feel like the superior mature one here, so let's just put it past us, and you owe me big time," she said jokingly. "Besides I think we make better friends than lovers."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this one ^

The songs in order were: Little lion man, I gave you all, The Cave and The Enemy.

I was really happy to write this because I just love Mumford & Sons, but then I got in a depressed mood after writing the lyrics to the Enemy so yay… More Johncroft angst to come.

Please review!


	22. I Will Wait

Part 2 (and end) of the Mumford & Sons week! Seriously people, listen to these beautiful two songs that are focused on. They are absolutely beautiful!

Happy reading!

* * *

"Okay now!" Lestrade beamed at them, still riding the happy mood he'd been on all week. "Everybody read? Thank you John and Molly for having quickly decided on your songs. I have added you on the list. Now I think we can all enjoy Mike's song."

As Mike started singing Home. John was getting nervous in anticipation for his song. He had found it Wednesday night. He was listening to some more Mumford & Sons when he came upon it. It was perfect! He had felt so elated when he had listened to it and now he was ready to sing it for Mycroft.

Jim sang Thistles and Weeds in a (unusual for him) low and serious tone, Molly sang Winter Winds beautifully. John was caught unawares when Lestrade said "Alright John, it's your turn!"

"But Sir! What about Anderson? Surely I can't go before him, I gave you my song last."

"Well yes, except Anderson personally requested that he sang last so it's your turn now."

John shifted awkwardly in his seat. He was not mentally prepared!

"Okay."

He got up to the center of the room. He looked at his audience. Sherlock, Molly, Sarah and Mike were staring at him encouragedly; Mycroft and Jim with a mild and polite attention; Sally and Anderson were whispering together in the back row.

_'Right. Here goes.'_

He cleared his throat. "Well… This is for someone actually… It's a message that I feel is important to deliver."

He got everyone's full attention.

_Serve God love me and mend_

_This is not the end_

He hoped that Mycroft knew that this was not the end of his feelings for him, even after his rejection.

_Live unbruised we are friends_

At least he hoped they could stay friends, instead of this stupid and awkward parody of friendship that Mycroft had initiated with his distance.

_And I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_Sigh no more, no more_

_One foot in sea one on shore_

_My heart was never pure_

He hoped he hadn't hurt Mycroft too much by going further with Sarah than he should have accounting to his misplaced feelings.

_You know me _

_You know me_

As he approached the chorus John stared directly at Mycroft. He could tell his fixed stare was making Mycroft uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He didn't care what anyone thought. He had to make this much clear.

_Love will not betray you, dismay or enslave you,_

_It will set you free_

_Be more like the man you were made to be_

Mycroft's eyes widened as he realized what John was telling him. He looked away in embarrassment.

_There is a design,_

_An alignment to cry,_

_Of my heart to see,_

_The beauty of love as it was made to be_

He repeated the chorus until the song was finished and bowed slightly when the audience clapped.

_'Goodness me,'_ he thought to himself smugly, _'it would seem that I managed to make Mycroft Holmes blush…'_

A few people had caught on and were looking at Mycroft. Sherlock was smirking like the cat that got the cream.

"Great John! Now we have Anderson closing this Mumford & Sons week."

"Thank you Mr. Lestrade Sir," said Anderson as he stood up, "This song is very special because I want to dedicate it to someone special."

He surprised every one when he called out."Sally? Arnold's a dick. He doesn't deserve you and I want you to know, that as long as it takes, I will wait for you…"

Everyone turned to see's Sally's reaction of surprise as Anderson went on.

_Well I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of dust,_

_Wish we would've know,_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

_But I'll kneel down, wait for now_

_I'll kneel down, know my ground_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_So bring my step_

_And relent_

He yelled out

_Well you forgave and I won't forget_

He looked at her tenderly

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way shake the excess_

He finished the song beautifully and at the end the clapping was thunderous.

Everyone was anxious to see Sally's reaction. He came up to her. Gabbed her hand. She smiled at him, then wordlessly hugged him, then kissed him passionately.

They all clapped some more and John caught Mycroft's eye. Mycroft smiled shyly at him then focused back on the new couple.

_'I will wait for you as well,'_ thought John.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review!

Thank you to all the lovely people who are following this story, I love you all for it, and hope I won't let you down with it!

I really hesitated between Sigh No More and I Will Wait for John's song. I really had my heart set on Sigh No More but I really thought it was a shame to leave out I Will Wait, which is such a beautiful and optimistic song. I had intended to have Sally and Anderson start to date later in the story but I thought, Why wait? That's a good way I can use that song ;)


	23. Love Love Love

Yay! It's Valentine's tomorrow! I love that we have a day to celebrate love. Whether you're in a relationship or not, tell your loved ones (friends and family included) just how much you care for them ;)

* * *

It was that not quite so light moment in the morning when dawn was just about to happen. John stared at the rain drops sliding down his bedroom's window pane. The soft patter of the rain was relaxing. He couldn't sleep and he didn't want to go to school today. Because tomorrow was Valentine's day. And even worse than that, today was a Wednesday. The glee club was meeting today so they were obviously going to sing love songs which made John sick just at the thought of it. He rolled over and stared at the wall instead. He had hesitated to prepare a song for today, but what was the use? Mycroft wouldn't appreciate it, and he would have to face the group's questioning for having sung a love song. He sighed and turned towards the window again. Dawn had finally come and orange rays of light were invading his room.

'_Oh well. I guess I'll have to face this day after all._'

Glee club was proving to be exactly the way he had imagined it today. Molly and Jim as well as Sally and Anderson were acting like they were caught in their own little bubbles of love, Mycroft was carefully avoiding his gaze and Mike was already tittering about which girl he should invite to Sally's Valentine's day party. Lestrade had them singing All You Need Is Love, Sherlock whispered to John that Lestrade was obviously dating a young female police officer and went on describing all the details of their new relationship. John nodded absently as he was still eyeing Mycroft.

"Everybody? Before this session is over Jim and I wanted to sing a little something," announced a beaming Molly.

"Ah yes," commented Lestrade, "I thought that you two and Sally and Anderson might want to sing duets. The floor is all yours. I guess we can end the session with you four."

John sighed and slumped in his chair. He endured Molly and Jim singing Can't Take My Eyes Off You as well as Sally and Anderson singing Bubbly.

He was incredibly relieved when they sang the last note.

'_Now I can finally go home and debate whether or not I should go to Sally's party tomorrow._'

Just then Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Excuse me? I also prepared a song for today."

John's heart leapt out of his chest. Needless to say, everyone was stunned. Even Sherlock was staring at his brother in utter disbelief.

"Great, Mycroft," said Lestrade, "Go ahead."

"I'm going to sing Love Love Love from Of Monsters and Men," Mycroft announced.

As Mycroft positioned himself in front of them, John was doing his best to try and keep calm. Could it be? Mycroft was going to sing him a song? A love song? It was all too much. John wasn't mentally prepared for this, he had pretty much lost hope.

_Well maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_

_And maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_

_And maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad… bad person_

_Well baby, I know_

He discreetly met John's eyes.

_So I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it_

_The way you held me so tight all through the night_

_'Till it was near morning_

_'Cause you love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You_

John's heart sank as it became it was more and more obvious this was not a love song. More like a goodbye song.

_And these fingertips, they'll never run through your skin_

_Those bright blue eyes can only meet mine across the room_

_Filled with people that are less important than you_

_'Cause you love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You_

John grit his teeth as nausea hit him. Not only did Mycroft reject him a second time, he had to do it in front of the whole group – even thought they didn't know it was addressed to him- on the eve of frickin' Valentine's day!

As the Holmes brothers made their way home, an uneasy silence was upon them.

'_He's angry_,' thought Mycroft.

Not that he really cared. It was his own business what he chose to sing in class, whether Sherlock liked it or not.

As soon as they were inside the house, his younger brother spun on him with an angry glare.

"Was that really necessary? You hurt him. I warned not to hurt him…"

"Sherlock… The message needed to be sent. I have to be sure he understands."

"Understands what exactly?"

"That we can't be together. That I'm moving on and so should he."

Sherlock gave a cold laugh. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Can't be together? More like you won't. I really don't understand you Mycroft… I know you still have strong feelings for him. Don't deny it. That silly move of yours was the opposite of moving on."

Mycroft flushed with anger.

"My feelings are perfectly under control, thank you very much!"

"I don't call what you did today under control. You say you won't have him but in the end you're just craving for his attention… It's pathetic how much your feelings are leading you to act like a fool…"

"Oh, of course you would know so much about feelings, Sherlock!" Mycroft spat. "Since when are you such a bloody expert!"

Sherlock glared. "I may choose to not show my emotions but at least I don't deny them like you do! You're such a hypocrite! You lie to others and to yourself. You don't even dare acknowledge your own feelings. You just prefer to hurt others by pretending because God forbid you find yourself in a vulnerable position! You're just a bloody coward and you know it Mycroft!"

With that Sherlock stormed off to his room, leaving a very shaken Mycroft behind.

* * *

There you go, what did you think of this chapter? Please review!

I'm busy tomorrow so the Valentine's day chapter will more likely be up on Friday or Saturday night.

Happy Valentine's day to you all!


	24. Give Me Love (Valentine's Day)

Ok fellas this is the boiling point, the end of the drama is near. I know it took a long time to get to this but I hope this will make it all worth it.

I hope you all had a nice time on Valentine's Day. I know Valentine's Day is super commercial, and that it's kind of silly to make a big thing out of it all, but I think it's great we have a day to celebrate love.

On with the show. This one is going to be quite long I think. Happy reading!

* * *

As John made his way to Sally's house with Mike he resolved to have a good time tonight. He hadn't wanted to go initially and Mike had kind of had to beg him for a while before dragging him out. But now that they were on their way, that Mike was chatting excitedly about Starcraft, and that it sort of felt good to be going out for once, John's mood was steadily getting better.

So what if he didn't have a date for Valentine's day? He was on his way to what was promising to be a fun party. Sally's parties were supposed to be pretty amazing. Mike, Molly and Sarah would be there. Even Sherlock after much grumbling had accepted to come after having been pestered by the group. All in all things were looking good.

Of course, John had spent most of the day feeling pretty depressed by Mycroft's little performance yesterday -plus, the fact couples were flaunting their love everywhere you looked didn't help – but John was determined to put that behind him tonight and have a great time.

When they reached Sally's house at nine the party had already started.

"Hi guys!" a radiant Sally in a red dress greeted them at the door. "Come in! let me get your coats."

As Sally put their coats away in the entrance closet, John couldn't take his eyes off her. She was positively glowing with happiness.

'_I guess love really does change people. I've never seen her be so… nice._'

"Your place is huge," he commented, for the sake of conversation.

"Yeah I know," she giggled. "Most people are surprised."

"It's as big as Sherlock's parents' place," he teased.

"Bigger," said Sherlock as he came in the entrance hall. "Obviously new money. I thought I heard your voice John, what took you too so long?"

"Sherlock…" Sally rolled her eyes. "I'll forgive your rudeness for once, since I know you've been waiting for them for an hour with only your horrid brother as company."

"Mycroft's here?"

Great. Just what John needed.

"Yes he does make a point to come to these social gatherings when he is invited. Why did you invite him by the way?"

Sally shrugged. "It only seemed like the polite thing to do. He's also part of the glee club."

"As a matter of fact, how come you invited me?" Sherlock enquired coldly.

Sally laughed. "Well you are a member of our club, which is special to me. And everybody knows it's impossible to separate you and John. You two are a matched set."

She winked at them and set off towards where the music was coming from.

A bewildered John turned towards Mike and Sherlock.

"Did I just imagine this or did she just hint that we were a couple?"

"Congrats," Mike patted him on the back jokingly. "You two are now official."

The three of them chuckled merrily before Mike said "Come on, let's go join the others."

The main part of the party was held in a huge living room were a DJ was mixing. Coloured spotlights had been set up in every corner of the room and a huge bar table was loaded with various types of juices and alcohol. It's wasn't that late yet but couples were already enjoying one another or forming themselves all over the room. John noticed Jim and Molly making out on a couch.

John spotted Mycroft easily of course. He was having what looked like an enjoyable conversation with a pretty blond girl in an emerald green dress who was most obviously batting her eyelids at him. John just realized how surreal it was to have Mycroft in a crowded place without Anthea. He half-expected her to be hovering in a corner, texting.

"Where's Anthea?" he voiced his curiosity to Sherlock.

"Oh I don't know if she was invited in the first place but I recall her telling Mycroft this week that she was going on a date tonight."

Anthea? On a date? Now that was a surprise to John.

"Hey! John!"

A beaming Sarah made her way towards them. She was wearing a pink dress and had done something with her hair that seemed to have required quite a bit of effort.

"Sarah, you look great."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Since I'm on the market again, I thought I'd do something nice."

John didn't know if he should feel bad about that when Sarah took his arm and whispered "Listen, I think you should have fun tonight. Find someone you're better suited to be with. That special person is here tonight, right? I think you should take this opportunity to try and start something."

John looked towards Mike but he was busy trying to chat up a pretty red-head. Sherlock was nowhere in sight. He turned back to Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah, but I already tried initiating something with that person. It didn't work, he didn't want me."

"That's rubbish! If that's the case he's a complete moron! Well… you have fun tonight anyways John. Who knows? You might get lucky."

John steered the conversation away. They were talking about their latest big biology project when Sherlock came to them holding three plastic cups.

"Here you go." He handed one to each of them.

"What is it," asked John.

"Alcohol," he responded coolly. "Isn't that what children our age drink at these parties? You all talked me into coming here and so far things have been as boring as I expected them to be, so we might as well get intoxicated according to social convention."

Sarah chuckled. "I'll drink to that."

They raised their plastic cups to each other then nearly chocked on their beverages.

"Oh my God!" said John. "Sherlock! What did you put in there?"

"Vodka and apple juice. I saw someone do that so I thought I'd try."

"Sherlock, you're only supposed to put a little bit of vodka and fill it up with apple juice, not the other way round!" exclaimed Sarah before snorting with laughter. "Oh Sherlock! You still have a lot to learn about the human race and their interactions…"

As the party advanced John was having a great time indeed. Molly was being monopolized by Jim, and Mike was off flirting, but he spent the entire evening with Sherlock and Sarah. And to his surprise, now that he and Sarah weren't a couple, Sherlock and her were getting along incredibly well. They were teasing one another and being cheeky about other people. Sherlock was worse than usual once he had alcohol running through his veins. As he sipped his own highly alcoholic beverage John was having a laugh at seeing them nag and just generally being incredibly entertaining.

John's high spirits hadn't gone unnoticed by Mycroft. He had spent the entire night fighting off lady callers, and whenever he happened to glance in John's direction he would see him smiling or laughing. The truth was, Mycroft was having second thoughts. He had done a lot of thinking last night, and he felt so bad about what he had done during glee club. It was mean and stupid, and it was true that he himself was nowhere near moving on. Despite what he had told Sherlock, his feelings were as strong as ever. John was constantly on his mind and it was killing him. He felt the deep pang of jealousy as he saw Sarah smiling at him, laughing with him, and touching his forearm affectionately ever so often.

After a while he got sick of it, excused himself from the girl who was currently trying to chat him up, and went to the bar table to get a drink.

'_Whisky I think. The brand is terrible but it's the only kind of Whisky they have._'

He was pouring himself a drink when Sarah appeared beside him.

"Hi!" She smiled at him sweetly. "Can we talk?"

Mycroft stared at her.

'_How much does she know?_'

"You mean privately I presume?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Together they made their way up the stairs and into an empty bedroom.

'_A guest room, clearly_,' thought Mycroft as he sat on the bed, newly poured drink still in hand.

"We need to talk about John," she declared sitting on an armchair next to the bed.

"What about John?"

"Don't play dumb Mycroft, it doesn't suit you. You know what."

They stared at each other for a while.

"How much do you know?" Mycroft asked finally.

"I know that John was in love with someone else while we were dating. Someone who apparently liked him back. John never told me who that someone was but it became pretty obvious. Don't worry, you were discreet… but he wasn't. It doesn't take a rocket scientist. As soon as I knew there was someone he liked all it took was to observe him a bit more. He keeps sending you sad puppy dog looks."

Mycroft sighed. "Well yes, you figured it out. So what?"

"So John told me earlier that the person he liked had turned him down. What with your song yesterday I guess that was it."

"That wasn't it exactly but yes, I was confirming my position then."

"And that's why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to know that John and I's history mustn't get in the way. I'm okay with it. I don't mind you going out with him."

"That wasn't why I rejected him."

"Well I'm telling you. Just in case it was one of the reason's you were against it. I don't mind. In fact, I think it's for the best. Clearly he's been miserable lately and I feel like he deserves a happy ending in this. If you're what will make him happy then please go for it."

"Well… It was one of my concerns that it would be disrespectful towards you. As I said before, you aren't the main reason I declined. But thank you for this."

"You're welcome. I don't know what your reasons for saying no were, and I know it's none of my business, but please reconsider. It would mean the world to me to see him be happy again."

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "If it helps, I have been reconsidering a lot lately."

Sarah smiled at him. "Thanks for that. I mean, you must have some measure of affection for him, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have reacted in the way that you did. If that caused John to break up with me it means he knew how serious you were."

Mycroft smiled weakly at her. '_If only she knew…_'

"Of course," he answered politly. "Now, would you mind leaving me? I would like to think for a while…"

"Sure."

Sarah left the room leaving Mycroft sitting on the bed with his glass still in hand. He sipped it thoughtfully.

'_If I don't change my mind soon, who else is going to harass me? Mike? Mr Lestrade?_' He chuckled at the thought of Mr Lestrade giving him a lecture on breaking other people's hearts. '_You moron, you know what you want. You changed your mind as soon as you said the words, so why do you keep resisting it?_'

He shook his head. If all John had wanted was sex his response would have been far easier. He really wasn't used to romantic relationships. This was hard and confusing.

Half an hour later John was thoroughly enjoying himself. After the drinking and laughing had come a few slightly drunk girls who had taken a fancy to him and tried flirting with him. It was near midnight now and the DJ had stopped the upbeat music, announced "And now these ones or for all the lovers in the house…" before playing slowdance songs.

He was currently dancing with the pretty red-head that Mike had failed to seduce earlier. Cat Power's Sea of Love was playing and John saw Jim and Molly, Sally and Anderson, and even Sarah dancing with some nice looking guy. Sherlock and Mike were sitting on a sofa, drinking some unknown - probably alcoholic - beverage.

'_This is nice_,' he thought. '_Nice girl, nice music, this is good._'

That's when Mycroft entered the room and his heart jumped. The older Holmes casually walked over to his brother, sat next to him, and started whispering something to him. Mike got the drift and turned himself towards a girl on his other side, initiating the conversation.

'_Well this makes things awkward._'

Suddenly he was stiff in the girl's arms, uncomfortably aware of where her body touched his. He could feel Mycroft's gaze on him and it was making him uneasy.

"Excuse me," he muttered, and detached himself from her embrace.

For a second he was disoriented. He couldn't go to Sherlock and Mike since Mycroft was there, and all his other friends were dancing. He could go to the bar table but that would only give him a short respite as he would be faced with the same problem once his cup would be filled.

He decided to just leave the room. He exited it on the left side, finding himself in the kitchen.

'_Perfect. There's nobody here and I'll have an excuse to be here._'

He hesitated to get something to eat just to emphasize his reason for being here, but didn't feel like it was appropriate to just take something without asking. He saw the tap and got an idea. He searched for a clean glass then poured some water in it. He set it on the counter in front of him and pulled up a chair. His alibi in place he allowed himself to relax. He exhaled deeply and cupped his head in his hand.

The night had been going so well… He had thought that as long as he steered away from Mycroft he would be fine.

'_How long did you think you could avoid him?_' a small voice answered sarcastically.

Just then the sound of music became momentarily louder as the kitchen door opened softly, then closed itself just as gently.

John looked up. '_Speak of the devil…_'

He smiled weakly at Mycroft, trying to look nonchalant.

"Oh hi! Popped in to get a glass of water. My head's been hurting for a while."

Mycroft nodded politely but it was pretty obvious he wasn't fooled.

"John?"

"Yes Mycroft?"

"You know that certain conversation we had, where you had an offer for me and I said no?"

John nodded drily.

"Well I might have just changed my mind. There is a room upstairs. The second on the left. The last time I checked it was empty, so here's my proposition," he paused. "IF your feelings are the same that they were at the time, and you are willing to have me, then come up to join me in that room in 5 minutes, and we will discuss our mutual future. If not then I suggest you don't follow me and enjoy yourself tonight. I will leave the party if you haven't come up within 15 minutes. And then I promise to never talk about it again and forget everything. Is everything clear?"

John nodded.

"Right. I hope to see you in 5 minutes then."

And with that he left the room.

As soon as the door was shut, John's mind was spinning.

'_I'm sorry, but… WHAT? Why?_'

Just yesterday Mycroft was knowingly hurting him and pushing him away, now he had changed his mind? What had happened? Was it something he did? Did Sherlock say something? Some part of John was wondering if it was a good idea to pursue a relationship with someone who had so far been hurtful and borderline bi-polarish. But God, this may be his only chance at this. Did he still have feelings for Mycroft? Yes. That was clear. Did he want to have a relationship with him? Yes.

'_Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up, the 5 minutes are ticking away!_'

He sprang up and left the room. In his panicked state he still managed to notice Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love playing in the background. He quickly glanced over to Mike and Sherlock. Mike was still talking to someone else but Sherlock was staring intently at John. He nodded at John and gave him a knowing look. John nodded back in return and swiftly made his way out of the room. His heart beat loudly as he made his way up the stairs, Ed Sheeran's words following him.

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out, _

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around, _

_And all I want is the taste that your lips allow, _

_My, my, my, my,_

_Oh give me love, _

_My, my, my, my,_

_Give me love_

He carefully opened the door of the second room on the left. A bright eyed Mycroft greeted him with the most beautiful smile John had ever seen.

"Ah, John!" he sounded somewhat relieved. "It's been 8 minutes already," he mocked in false accusation. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come…"

"Of course I would, you idiot!" And John quickly crossed the space between them, grabbed Mycroft, before giving him a well awaited kiss.

John felt Mycroft put his arms around him, and enabled himself to utterly relax into the kiss. Its was slow and languorous, and it was the best thing John had ever experienced.

When they came up for air he smiled affectionately to Mycroft who pulled him gently so as to sit on the bed.

"Now, John… I feel like I have some explaining to do."

John's gut clenched. "Do you have to? I don't really feel like talking about… unpleasant things."

"Yes John, I have to. Because I owe you an apology and an explanation. I'm really sorry John, for acting the way I did. You see, I'm not used to having to disentangle these kind of feelings. In fact I have never been in a romantic relationship before…"

John frowned. "But Sherlock once told me you have had several… lovers."

"I have had _two_ regular sexual partners, yes. But there were no strings attached. The link that bound me to them was only carnal."

John nodded. "Was one of them Anthea?" he wondered aloud.

"Godness no!" Mycroft looked genuinely horrified. "Our relationship will never be of that nature. Anyways… Was I meant to say is I didn't know how to handle the situation, panicked and decided to run from it. Of course I did worry about the reasons I gave you but they don't matter that much really. The only two real points that actually made me worry were the fact that I'm leaving next year and the fact that I thought it would be unbearably cruel to go out with you just after you and Sarah broke up… But I have had a chat with her, and Sherlock gave the little nudge that made me turn around and realize I was just fleeing the entire situation… So I hope you can forgive me. Now I've realized my mistakes, and I'm willing to try having a serious relationship with you."

John took Mycroft's hand towards his face and kissed it.

"Of course I forgive you. But next time you feel scared and unsure, just talk about it to me, instead of… you know… acting irrationally and destructively."

Mycroft smiled weakly at him. "Right."

He bent to kiss John softly on the lips. John put his hand on Mycroft's knee and deepened the kiss.

Mycroft groaned and pushed John back on the bed. He lay next to him and kissed him again. His hand went up to caress John's thigh as his kisses descended to John's neck.

"Um… Mycroft?"

"Hm hm?"

"Also, cards on the table, I'm not ready for sex with a boy yet."

Mycroft groaned his understanding but kept rubbing uncomfortably towards John's thigh.

"Um, Mycroft. I mean any shape or form of sex." And he brought Mycroft's hand up to his chest.

Mycroft pulled away from his neck.

"Oh, right. I understand." But John caught the look of frustration.

"I'm sorry but, you know, this is all very new to me. I promise I will let you know as soon as I feel like taking an extra step."

"Don't worry John, I really do understand. One step at a time."

"Thank you… That doesn't mean I'll say no to some snuggling though…"

Mycroft gave him a quick kiss. "I'm in for that."

And as the party went on downstairs, John Watson was comfortably wrapped in Mycroft Holmes' arms.

* * *

Wow, that was a long one. I'm pretty happy with it though. I'm really happy they're finally together! Please review to say what you thought about this chapter!

Next up will come a bit of detective's club stuff because it's been a while. Mycroft and John's relationship will continue to advance of course, while stuff happens to the others members of the glee club.

I really hope you enjoyed reading this one ^^


	25. The Good Friend

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately plus I got a bit of writers block because now the big Mycroft chunk is done I don't know where to start on the other characters' stories. However, I've decided to start with some Moriarty, Irene will just have to wait ;)

Here's a long chapter, I hope it will make up for my tardiness. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been about a month now that John and Mycroft had been dating, and so far things were great. John had never felt happier in his life and the feeling of being in love and being truly loved back was beyond all expectations for him. His only regret was that Mycroft had insisted on them not being official so that meant no holding hands in public, no eating together just the two of them at the cafeteria, no public displays of affection whatsoever. Still, going out with the elder Holmes brother had it's perks. They would see each other every few days after school for some steamy make-out sessions in empty rooms after class, and Mycroft could even help him with his homework when he didn't understand something.

Right now John, Sherlock and Mycroft were in the Detective's Club's room and Sherlock was pacing, bored out of his mind, because so far the only "cases" they had had were misplaced personal objects. Mycroft was browsing the newspaper and broke the silence by commenting "Oh, right. There's Bryan Steven's case coming up soon. You won't forget to go to the hearing will you?"

"Bryan Steven?" asked John. "Wasn't that the psycho junkie's name? The one that injured me?"

"Yes," responded Sherlock, "He's in court of course, and you, me or Mycroft have to be there as witness. Mycroft didn't want to trouble you and didn't want his name attached to the case, so the job befell on me."

John hadn't known about that. He hadn't even heard there was a case.

"Who's prosecuting?"

"The school. A scandal like that was bad for their image so they are suing Bryan for use of illegal substance on their grounds as well as destruction of their property. He's being made an example of. Personally, I would like to make sure that Jim Moriarty's intervention is put into account, since he's the real cause of this."

"What do you mean? What's Jim got to do with this?"

"Everything. He was Bryan's drug supplier. He suggested the little fiasco at the Halloween ball and he gave Bryan the knife that injured you, even though I'm sure he had hoped Bryan would use it on me."

John was flabbergasted. Jim? He's wasn't the nicest or most transparent person he knew, and even though he did act a little weird sometimes, surely that didn't make the young man a criminal mastermind…

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"Nothing that could be used in court, but I am sure of what I say. I am always sure." Sherlock sat down and crossed his legs dramatically. He joined his hands together, staring at the air in front of him. "Now, what I would _need_ is a confession from Bryan. If Bryan says the truth then we will have a eligible reason to throw Moriarty into this."

"And if that is the truth, how do you plan in getting him to do that?"

"By having a little chat with him of course. In fact, I might pop over and talk to him tonight."

He suddenly stood up and marched to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Bryan's house. It's five thirty, by the time I'll get there it will be six o'clock. It seems like a good a time as any to visit. Mycroft please just say I got busy on some project if I come home late."

"Sherlock, you know I don't like lying to mummy…"

"It's not a lie, just don't say it's a school project. Although, it is school-related…" and with that he was gone.

Mycroft sighed. "One day that boy will cause me to become prematurely grey…"

"Oh cheer up. At least he's finally left us alone…" said John, advancing slowly towards Mycroft in what he hoped was a seductive manner. "And I think that you would look very handsome with grey hair." He planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Mycroft smirked as he embraced John. "Oh really? I'm not so sure about that. I would look like a grumpy old man and you would leave me in a heartbeat." He took John's hand and kissed it.

John chuckled. "I would never leave you. And face it Mycroft, on the inside you're already a grumpy old man…"

Mycroft slapped John lightly on the thigh. "Careful John," he purred, "I've destroyed lives for weaker insults than that."

John laughed it off and proceeded in making out with his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if Mycroft was serious about the 'destroying lives' but he somehow felt he didn't want to know…

Meanwhile, Sherlock had determinately made his way to the Steven household. It was a nice house, in a nice neighbourhood. The kind of place where a drug scandal is not very well tolerated.

Sherlock ringed the bell, and stood patiently at the door as the electrical chime could be heard. About a minute later, a worried-looking blond woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

Sherlock pulled on his brightest fake smile. "Hello! You must be Bryan's mum. I'm a friend of his. I've been a bit worried and nervous on his behalf about the hearing on Friday so I decided I would come and cheer him up a bit."

Bryan's mother stared at him suspiciously. "You're not one of his crackpot friends who encouraged him into getting into this kind of trouble in the first place?"

Sherlock's face was the very picture of sincere solemnity. "Oh no ma'am, never. I was really concerned by Bryan's downward spiral. I told him that taking these drugs wasn't safe. In view of the recent events, I just wish I had done something more drastic to get him to stop…."

The woman's expression softened. "Oh honey, don't we all. But where are my manners? Come in, come in."

Sherlock was positively gloating about the success of his ploy as he entered the Steven household.

"Follow me, he's in his room. He never comes out of it now…" She lead him up the stairs. "So far, only Jim had been a dear, and took the time to come visit him.

"Jim? You mean Jim Moriarty?"

"Well yes, you're Bryan's friend, you probably know he is Jim's closest friend."

"Yes I do, but I didn't know that he had come here so often since the accident. How nice of him…"

Bryan's mum nodded then stopped in front of Bryan's room.

"Bryan?" She knocked on the door. "Bryan, are you decent?"

"Yes, ma'. Wait a sec'"

They heard the sound of an unbolting lock then Bryan opened the door. He looked terrible. He was wearing a crumpled pair of pyjamas that looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks. His hair was a mess and a short wiry beard had been left to grow freely. When he saw Sherlock, Bryan's eyes widened in surprise.

"You!" he growled.

"Well Bryan aren't you going to say hi to your friend? He made the effort to come here and see you especially. That's saying much in comparison of all your other 'friends'."

As Bryan just glared at him, John said "Don't worry Mrs. Steven, Bryan and I have left off on bad terms since the last time we saw each other. But I think we can make things right again. Would you mind leaving us? We have much to say…"

"Of course honey, take as long as you boys need. I'll be downstairs if you need me." And she left them alone.

Bryan was still blocking the doorway, looking like he was ready to explode.

"May I come in?" asked Sherlock coolly. "A bit of privacy might be best for what we have to say."

Bryan nodded tensely then moved back inside the room. Sherlock entered and closed the door behind him. Bryan sat on his bed, staring him down like he was a dangerous animal. Sherlock calmly made his way to the chair in front of Bryan's desk and sat down. He rested his hands on his knees and silently evaluated the boy.

"So," he finally said, "Firstly, isn't there anything you would like to say to me?"

Bryan barked with laughter. "You've come all this way for an apology? Bit silly isn't it?"

"I don't think it's silly at all. You did attack me for no good reason. In fact, while we're at it, the one whom you owe an apology to the most is John. Contrarily to me he got hurt that night."

Bryan leered at him angrily. "I got hurt too, if you will recall. Your brother was not tender to me."

"Yes, but he was defending a friend from a violent drunk addict, you on the other hand acted rashly and without control. I know you are still angry that I outed your drug usage to the school, but I think you'll agree now you're clean that I hardly merit what you had in store for me that night…"

Bryan looked away shamefully but kept silent.

"I'm waiting."

Bryan sighed. "I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I chased you and your friend with a knife, and I'm sorry I injured him. I was drunk, I was on way too much stuff at the same time, I was angry and I acted like a dick ok?"

Sherlock nodded. "Apology accepted. Now, I want to talk about your hearing this week. I will be there as witness. But if I am honest, while I think you deserve a harsh punishment I think you should get less than what is probably waiting for you. Because I know that you share the blame with Jim…"

Bryan stayed silent so Sherlock went on. "He's the one who gave you the pills and the knife, am I right? He also suggested that you destroy the power unit so as to ruin the party. And he heavily hinted that if I appeared, all it would take to get rid of your misery would be to stab me. So far so good?"

Bryan nodded.

"Of course. I'm always right," Sherlock commented to himself, "Anyways, what I want you to do on Friday is denounce Jim. I want you to tell the truth about why you did what you did. I can back you up. You can lessen your verdict that way."

"No!" shouted a horrified Bryan. "I can't do that to Jim! He's my best friend, the only one that has ever stood by me."

"Let me guess, he was also the one who gave you your first dose of illegal substances?"

"Well yeah, but that's because I was in a dark place man. Things were already bad back then. I was depressed after my four year girlfriend dumped me for some jerk. Jim said the stuff would help. And he warned me to be careful with it, not to take too much of it or to take some too often."

"Oh you idiot. There is no 'safe' way of taking hard drugs. Sooner or later it won't seem enough, your doses will increase and happen more often in time, and before you know it you're hooked. Jim knew that. He didn't have your well-being in mind."

"That's a lie," Bryan shouted. "You don't know him."

_'Better than you do'_ Sherlock wanted to say but he knew it was pointless.

"Listen Bryan, whatever you say, Jim did encourage you into doing the acts that caused you to land in court. If Jim's such a good friend he will take the blow to help you avoid prison. He has to face his responsibilities. Just think about it. If you get the blame for having premeditatedly destroyed school property and attacked a pair of students you will get in big trouble; but if Jim speaks up for having encouraged you, you will both have reduced penalties. Jim gets to face his wrongdoings and you both get a lesser but fair punishment. Trust me, it's for the best."

Bryan contemplated Sherlock's words. "Well… Maybe… I mean, I see your point… But how can I ask Jim to do something like that?"

"Just ask. Think about your great friend Jim. What do you think he'll say to that?"

Bryan broke into a smile. "I think he'd agree with you. He's willing to protect me. I know he is."

"Good. If Jim wants to he can confirm it for you at the hearing. If he's against it and gets mad, then he's a bad friend and is acting incredibly selfishly. In any case, you should testify about his actions on Friday."

Bryan nodded. "I think you're right. Thanks Sherlock, this is really helpful actually. This would make things less worse."

"No problem," said Sherlock. He got up. "Now if you'll excuse me it's time I went home."

"Sure," Bryan said. "I'll see you on Friday!"

As Sherlock made his way down to the main entrance he saw Bryan's mother again.

"So sweetie, how did it go?"

"Very well. I think Bryan and I are completely reconciled now."

The next day, Sherlock told John about his visit to Bryan's house over lunch, at the school cafeteria.

"But you're not afraid that all Jim has to do is convince him otherwise? From what you've been telling me, he did seem pretty brainwashed about him."

"He is, but right now he is clean and facing jail. I think the shear fear of what lies ahead should sober him up. When Jim refuses to tell the truth for him at tomorrow's hearing he will be very upset that his amazing best friend is willing to let him go to prison. He'll get angry and testify against Jim anyway."

"But what proof has he got if Jim denies that?"

"The phone call he had with Jim that night when he called him drunkenly after his expulsion. Maybe the knife. It might still have Jim's fingerprints on it or one of Jim's parents might recognize it. It was originally Jim's after all. If we were so lucky as to get Jim's house searched some interesting things might be found. I know it's not exactly solid but it's a small something. And Bryan's mother knows how much time they have spent together, she could also talk about how Bryan was willing to go through hell and fire for his great 'buddy'."

John frowned. "I don't know Sherlock. I'm not sure it will work. Maybe it will if Bryan testifies against Jim but I'm not sure he will." He paused. "Speak of the devil…"

Sherlock turned around to face a very angry looking Jim Moriarty making his way towards him.

"Hello boys," he said with a fake smile in his sing-song voice, "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Sherlock replied coldly. "Please, sit down."

Jim sat very closely next to Sherlock. He lost no time at all, immediately bending over to whisper angrily at Sherlock.

"Could you please tell me what you are playing at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sherlock stared back unblinkingly. Jim made a gesture of annoyance, waving Sherlock's sentence away.

"Don't act stupid Sherlock. You went to Bryan's house last night to tell him a nice little tale about how I should be taking responsibility for certain acts that occurred on the night of the Halloween party, that -according to you- were partially my fault. Next thing I know, dear Bryan is calling me up, babbling excitingly about how I could help him escape the prison sentence. Except, you see, that really isn't convenient for me. It would mean being filed as a delinquent and getting punished as well." He paused then to increase the dramatic effect. He leered just a little more at them. "And now I find myself in a bothersome situation as, when I tried to make Bryan understand that all this would not be in my best interest, he got flustered and took a whole twenty minutes to explain to me that I would be doing it as a friend because he was in trouble and I was partially responsible after all. I told him I would in the end, just to shut him up. But don't you dare think I will go to his hearing tomorrow. There is no way I am getting entangled in this."

"Don't play the victim," John snapped, now convinced of Jim's guilt in the matter. "You were already entangled in this from the very beginning. Now it's time you get the judgement you deserve."

Jim sent him a murderous gaze that made his skin prickle. "We'll see about that," he whispered venomously before standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

Oh oh, what is Moriarty up to? ;p

Poor Bryan. I just wanted to use that character once and then have some other guy attack Sherlock and John on Halloween (some guy from another school that would be a violent friend of Jim's) but in the end I decided to use and abuse Bryan again. He's not that bad either so I kind of feel sorry for him…

I had to laugh to myself when Bryan said "the stuff", it reminded me of Reefer Madness (if you haven't seen that movie you must watch it, it is hilarious).

I hope you guys enjoyed this. Next up will be more of Moriarty followed by an arch involving some light smut ;) Please review if you liked it! And thank you so much to all the readers who are following this story I really love that you like this story. I promise you there is much more to come ^^


	26. OD

Hello readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's full of drama, I kind of felt bad writing it…

* * *

John shuffled nervously as he waited for Sherlock to answer the door that Friday morning. He had insisted to come with him to the hearing even if it wasn't as a witness. He had no idea how things were going to go down but he had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know what Jim had in mind and seeing as he was proving to be very unpredictable god knew what was going to happen.

Sherlock opened the door flanked by Mycroft and their driver.

"Hello John. I trust you are well. Let's be on our way. I want to get there early."

"Mycroft? You're coming too?"

"Yes," said Mycroft as they made their way to the car. "I thought it would be better. You may need my help when it comes to arguing. Sherlock lacks certain… social skills that may be needed today."

"I thought you originally didn't want to go," said John as he entered the back after Sherlock."

"I didn't," answered Mycroft as, to John's surprise, he slid in after him. "But that was when it was a simple affair of witnessing Bryan's damaging the school's electrical unit and being under the influence of drugs. Now that Sherlock has determined that Jim Moriarty was behind this and is trying to get both Bryan and Jim to confess, things have changed. I still won't be on the witness list though. I've made that clear. I'm only here to help Sherlock not mess everything up."

They had a silent car ride to court. The atmosphere was electric with the sense of foreboding for the hours to come. John was stuck between two brooding Holmes brothers. For a second John hesitated to hold Mycroft's hand but didn't go along with it. The driver would surely count as "public" for Mycroft and if Sherlock noticed -which he would- he would make a fuss about not acting "couply" in his presence the way he always did if Mycroft or John acted affectionately to each other when it was just the three of them.

Finally, they arrived. When they entered the courtroom Mrs Hudson was there already. Bryan and his parents weren't there yet. There was no sign of Jim Moriarty. John wasn't surprised so far.

"Hello boys," said a beaming Mrs Hudson as she came over to them. "Thank you so much Sherlock for doing this."

"It's my pleasure Mrs Hudson. You know I like to solve these sorts of events."

Mrs Hudson chuckled. "Oh Sherlock. You're just as inappropriate as ever. The next time someone asks say you did it for the school or for me, not for your own pleasure."

"Well it is also for you."

"You flatterer." '_Flatterer, Sherlock?'_ John scoffed quietly at that and Mycroft kept a straight face but was also calling bullshit on the inside. "Now please excuse me, I have to speak to the attorney."

The three young boys sat down on one of the wooden benches.

"Do you think Jim will come?" asked John.

"I have no idea," answered Sherlock. "Although I wish he would, but that would be making things easier wouldn't it?"

They waited in silence together. John savoured the contact of Mycroft's shoulder and knee against his own. Time moved forward and then it was time for the hearing. Whispering started to occur as the Steven family didn't make it's appearance. Their lawyer started to pace nervously.

Finally said lawyer's phone rang. He left the room to take the call. Unease was starting to creep among the courtroom.

When the man came back he looked unsure of what to say. He finally went to the front of the room and announced

"The Steven family will not be able to attend court this morning, they are in the hospital."

A steady buzz erupted among the audience.

"All three of them?" asked the attorney quietly as he made his way towards the lawyer. "What happened?"

The lawyer shrugged. John had to strain to hear him murmur. "Both parents went to accompany their son. He's had a drug overdose."

John and Sherlock exchanged glances. Mycroft got up so they followed him out of the room.

"We have to go there," said Sherlock as soon as they left the room.

"And do what Sherlock?" snapped Mycroft. "Leave the Stevens alone. They are inevitably in distress right now. If the overdose was an accident he might make it, if it was intended he will probably die. Leave them be for now."

"Yes but it probably is intended. But not by Bryan. He was hopeful the last time I saw him."

"What if Jim called him to refuse to help? What if the loss of his friend's support pushed him over the edge?" suggested John.

Sherlock clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Yes but the drugs? Were did he find them? He couldn't have any at his house between his parents and the police. You can be sure that after Halloween they kept a strict eye on him. Jim was his supplier, Jim didn't want him to talk. It's extremely easy to connect the dots. We have to ask the Stevens if Bryan saw Jim last night."

Mycroft huffed. "Oh just do whatever you will then, since you're going to do it whatever I way, but I'm not going. Keep in mind that the Stevens might not want to talk."

"Suit yourself. John and I will take a cab."

John almost opened his mouth to protest but then realized he really did want to go with Sherlock so he just nodded.

A flash of disappointment crossed Mycroft's glance. "Alright then, off you two go."

John hurried after Sherlock as he dashed out the building. Once they were on the London streets Sherlock tried to hail a taxi. As soon as they got in Sherlock gave the name of a private hospital. At John's questioning glance he answered "There's only one place these people would have gone to in the area." and they were off.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Sherlock all but jumped out of the cab, leaving an irritated John to pay he cabbie.

By the time John rushed into the building he found Sherlock at the front desk, getting information on Bryan's whereabouts.

"What is your connection to Bryan Steven?" asked the lady at the desk.

"We're friends from school," replied Sherlock.

"I'm sorry but visits aren't allowed for him. He's in a critical condition."

"I thought as much. But we would like to see his parents. They are here, yes?"

The woman smiled sadly. "Yes, they are here. They will be outside room 232."

"Thank you very much."

Sherlock and John walked on, passing by nurses, doctors and patients, going to and throw. John noticed a couple sitting in silence, holding each others' hand nervously.

"Sherlock… Mycroft's right you know. Be careful what you say to them or ask them. These are difficult times…"

"I know," snapped back Sherlock. "I can handle this."

As they neared the room Sherlock's pace became quicker, although if it was out of genuine concern, excitement, or an act, John didn't know.

John was trying to keep up when suddenly Sherlock shouted out "Ms. Steven!"

What John presumed to be the Steven family stood before them. She was a blond, still beautiful middle-aged woman. He was a tall balding man with mousy hair. He was still wearing the suit he had surely intended for the hearing. They both looked tired and on the edge of falling apart.

"Oh," said a mildly puzzled Ms. Steven. "You're Bryan's friend! I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Sherlock. We came here as soon as we heard about Bryan. How's he doing?"

Ms. Steven's shoulders hunched over as she took a painful breath. "He's not doing well… The doctor is saying he attempted suicide, but it's not possible. He was fine yesterday. He looked hopeful for the hearing."

"Indeed. I had that impression as well. Did he say anything?"

"He said that your visit had helped. And that he hoped that he would see Jim before the hearing."

"And did he?"

"No. He called him last night to invite him over for diner. Then he came down saying Jim wouldn't come. He looked troubled but it didn't last. He went for a walk after diner and came back in a positively happy mood. He almost went to bed skipping. And this morning…" she paused and took a shaky breath, tears brimming in her eyes. "This morning he was unusually late to get up. In the end I had to go wake him up. And when I went into his room he was…"

She burst into tears. Her husband held her tight against him and John's heart went out to the unlucky couple. He sent a "that's enough" look at Sherlock who seemed to understand for he said "I think it's better we left now. We'll keep in touch-", when a doctor appeared at the Stevens side, looking extremely sorry.

"Mr and Ms Steven? We did all we could, but it wasn't enough. He didn't make it... I'm so sorry."

John muttered a mortified "Our deepest condolences" before he dragged Sherlock away, Ms Steven's wailing echoing in his ears.

Once outside the hospital, John took a deep breath, trying to clear his eyes from the wetness that had begun to impair his vision.

Sherlock paced anxiously next to him. "I don't get it. How did he do it?"

"Sherlock!" John couldn't help but yell. "Could you please stop! Could you stop thinking about it for one minute? He's DEAD Sherlock!"

Sherlock blinked at him. "Well yes, he's dead but all the more reason to make Jim pay."

"Oh for God's sake! Don't you get that I just don't want to discuss this right now!"

"John." John's heart soared at the sound of Mycroft's voice. He turned and sure enough, there he was, coming out of the family car. Not caring who saw them right now, John rushed to him. Mycroft held him protectively as the tears finally broke free.

Mycroft didn't say anything, just stood there and rubbed his back in slow comforting circles. "Shh," he finally said. "It's alright, I'm here." John let him guide him back to the car, oblivious to the angry glare Mycroft gave to Sherlock, prompting the younger Holmes to silently slide into the front of the car.

* * *

Gosh that was horrible. Anyways, how did Jim do it? You'll see in the next chapter…

Please review!


	27. Jim

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I really hesitated about how Sherlock would learn the truth about Moriarty's crime then it dawned on me that he didn't have to know. This could be his first defeat, which would increase his animosity against Jim. Plus, I thought it would be fun enter Jim's thoughts for once (as John is the story-teller, it's thought it would be nice to change the point of view).

* * *

**Moriarty POV **

It had been so much fun watching Sherlock getting more and more angry and frustrated for the last few weeks. He was never going to get to know the truth… And as Sherlock was finally beginning to realize this nothing thrilled Jim more to see him slowly and unwillingly admit his defeat. First, he had tried to intimidate Jim into giving him answers. Once he realized that that wouldn't work he tried to pry Bryan's parents, but that only ended with him getting turned down and driven away, as the Stevens were still grieving and didn't want to listen to silly questions about what Bryan was doing that night or let Sherlock into their deceased son's room.

Oh, life was just great for Jim Moriarty these days. He got to see that idiotic John Watson mop around -God he hated that insipid lapdog! Why did Sherlock let him tag along anyways?- and secondly winding up Sherlock Holmes was the most enjoyable thing he had ever experienced. Watching his beautiful face scrunch up in annoyance every time they exchanged glares just sent chills up his spine… Yes, life was a ball. The only set back was that he had to let Molly go. Pity, he had plans for her, but now that Mycroft and Sherlock were watching him like a hawk Jim thought it would be wise to keep a low profile untill the end of the semester, and now that his plan concerning Molly was ruined he might as well let her off as she was of no use to him…

As much as he loved and loathed Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft he just loathed. And so it was an added bonus that even though he was not showing any signs of it Mycroft was probably just as angry as Sherlock about not being able to get to the bottom of his. And how simple the truth was! It made Jim chuckle just thinking about it. All he had to do was call Bryan the night before the hearing. He acted all flustered on the phone, making himself sound uncharacteristically nervous. He told Bryan that he really really needed to see him before tomorrow and could he see him just after dinner? But please your parents can't know you saw me, say you want to go on a walk, to clear your head or something. Of course, Bryan being at his beck and call –Jim had very easily discerned that the boy was infatuated by him, in fact his hesitation over his sexuality and the fact he had no one close to talk about it was probably one of the reasons why the boy had searched so desperately to escape from reality- he had done exactly what Jim had told him to do. They had met up in the park that Jim had suggested and there Jim had simply to pour his heart out about his –very fake- unconditional love for Bryan. It was beautiful and sweet, and he told him that of course he would testify tomorrow but he was still afraid of the sentence and didn't want them to be separated. He had suggested that if he was only so lucky as to have Bryan return his feelings, they should spend the night together and face their fate together as a couple in the morning. Bryan had fallen for it and had heatedly declared his own love, that he had thought unrequited. Jim suggested that he quickly went back home so as to not raise any questions and be ready to open the door for him at midnight.

Bryan had done exactly that. Sneaking in had been incredibly easy. Bryan's parents' bedroom was on the second floor of the house and they had their own bathroom so they had no reason to go down to the first or ground floor. Jim had been invited in by an eager and giddy Bryan and they had made passionate love into the wee hours of the morning because why not after all? Jim was gay and there was no harm in mixing business with pleasure. At nearly four in the morning, once Jim was sure that Bryan was asleep, he had calmly taken out the syringe and substance he was carrying with him in his bag, gave Bryan a shot that was well over the lethal dosage, packed up, removed all traces of him being here –having to put the used condoms in his bag had disgusted him, even if it was inside a plastic bag- and he had simply walked out the door. He had gone to bed nearly chuckling at the thought of Sherlock's face once they would announce that Bryan Steven was dead.

He was nearly skipping on his way to school the following Monday.

* * *

I promise, the next chapter is pretty much done, I just have to spell-check it and I'll post it (probably this weekend).

Please comment and follow the story!


	28. Pick a name

I am extremely sorry that I've taken so long to write this chapter. It was pretty much done with it too (all I had to do was proof-read it) but my workload has been humongous lately and I haven't found the time to do it. The next chapter might take some time as well since nothing is typed yet and I have final exams coming soon.

I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It had been a very tense few weeks after Bryan's death. John had to cope with a furious Sherlock, a very silent Mycroft and a weeping Molly. John did not know why Jim had decided to break up with Molly at this moment but all in all he was relieved. He was glad that Molly was no longer dating a psychopath. And so he had started spending much more time with her, sharing the role of the comforting friend with Sarah who -thank God- knew much better than him how to handle the situation. The only words of comfort John could think of were "Well he is nuts anyway so why bother?" except he just couldn't possibly tell her that. Another negative point was that Mycroft was acting more distant than usual towards him. He didn't really know what was going on in the boy's head since they hadn't discussed the subject, but their afterschool meetings had become scarce. And during the whole first week after the hearing Mycroft had been incredibly cold. John knew not to take it personally but it still preoccupied him.

But now things were getting better, Sherlock was slowly winding down, Mycroft was acting warmer and Molly had stopped crying. John's biggest concern at the moment was having to deal with the latest Glee club assignment "Night Out". Apparently Lestrade had been in a dancy mood when he had decided of the theme. The problem was that John never went out clubbing. That was more Harry's field of expertise. So he had let Mike take the reins and he, Sherlock, Mycroft and Mike were singing a song Mike liked for today's meeting. They sung Avicii's Silhouettes. It was basically Mike who sung the most of it while the Holmes brothers and John did backup singing. Once they had done their number Molly –apparently inspired by her breakup- had sung Sweet Nothing from Calvin Harris and Florence Welch. Sally and Sarah sang Scream and Shout, visibly enjoying themselves thoroughly as they performed their number with giddy energy. Finally Anderson and Jim had performed Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger together, forming a very good pair for their performance.

Lestrade was very pleased with all them. "Great work guys, you were all awesome! So… I already have your next assignment and I think you'll like it!"

They all waited for him to spill the beans. They now had a regular sitting pattern of Anderson and Sally sitting at the left of the back row, Sherlock and John at the right. Mycroft in the right of the front row just in front of John. Molly and Sarah next to Mycroft in the front row, and Jim, also in the front row, on the other side of the girls.

"It's going to be duets," said Lestrade cheerfully.

_'Oh oh,'_ thought John. He really wanted to do it with Mycroft but he could see Sherlock eyeing him like they had an understanding.

"And to avoid fighting over who sings with who," said Lestrade, "You're going to pull out a slip of paper to see who your partner will be. I know there are nine of you so someone will have to go twice."

"I don't mind going twice sir," said Mike.

"Right. Thanks Mike. Why don't you come here and pull out a name?"

To John's disappointment, Mike pulled out Mycroft as his partner. Then Anderson got Sarah, Sally got Molly, Jim got Mike, and -much to a gloating Sherlock's satisfaction- John got Sherlock.

"Right!" said Lestrade, "We have five performances to go. I suggest that Mike and Mycroft as well as Anderson and Sarah go next week. Then the other three pairs go the week after that."

He winked and said "I look forwards to what you kids will cook up."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please review!


End file.
